Snowflake Patterns
by pretty in orange
Summary: A Bleach drabble collection, mostly focused on the vizards but with a sprinkling of other characters. Main couples, Rosa, Kenshiro, and Shiyori. T for some implications and some language. Some yaoi and yuri eventually, some OCs. The occasional AU.
1. Prom Night

A/N: This is a bit of an odd one, and I don't know exactly what Lisa did to become indebted to Ichigo. Anyway, here's the first oneshot in the collection, Prom Night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"Hold still." Rose sighed as he fussed with the tie on Lisa's prom dress. Lisa certainly wasn't happy about this arrangement, and it showed.

"I hate Ichigo for dragging me into this." Lisa growled, pulling her braid out of the way. "I hate myself for letting him convince me to do this for him."

"Just because you have to go to prom with his little friend doesn't mean you can't have fun." Rose kissed the back of her neck softly. Lisa said nothing, but after a few seconds, Rose added, "The hair is coming down."

Lisa groaned almost inaudibly, but let him unbraid her hair. "Fine, then you're brushing it out when it gets tangled." She shot back.

"Fine by me." Rose was laughing softly. "Funny how your fiancé is helping you get ready for a date with another man."

"On that note, never let me say 'I owe you' to anyone ever again." Lisa grumbled.

Rose shook his head and brushed her hair out, being careful not to snag the halter tie of her dress. "Do you need help with your makeup?" He rustled in the cupboard for her makeup kit.

Lisa snorted. "And what do you know about makeup?" She inspected the place where her ring had been. Rose had told her she wouldn't be a convincing date unless she took it off, but the tan line still showed. And she felt extremely naked without it.

"I know what looks good on you." Rose smiled.

Lisa tried her best not to melt. "I can do my own makeup, thank you." She nudged him out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she left.

Rose didn't mind, after all, he knew she was coming home to him.

* * *

A/N: First drabble in the collection! Just a reminder, these aren't interconnected unless I mention in the beginning author's note that it's a follow up to – and I'll give the chapter name it's connected to. Anyway, what did you think?


	2. Anniversary

A/N: This was written directly after Prom Night, but it's different. And it's Shiyori. Anyway, I'll get on with it; I don't think you want to hear me babble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"Damn it! Get your hands off of me!" Hiyori snarled as Love picked her up sack o' potatoes style. The blonde girl's nose was dripping blood, but clearly not broken, and she had a cherry red handprint on her cheek that was quickly turning to a bruise.

Lisa was on the floor nearby, a little beaten up but not to the same degree. Rose hovered over her protectively, speaking to her in hushed tones.

"Someone needs a timeout." Love said, though his tone was serious.

Hiyori was quickly proceeding to throw a fit at Love carrying her around in such an unseemly fashion, but when he handed her over to Shinji, she froze.

Shinji took Hiyori to her room, shutting the door behind them. "Why were you fighting with Lisa?" Shinji sighed, sitting on the floor with the small girl.

"I told her she's a slut." Hiyori muttered; a child caught red-handed. She was glaring heavily at Shinji, hatred emanating from every fiber of her being.

"You know that's not true." The blonde man exhaled loudly. "What put you in such a mood?" Silence set in for a couple of seconds, but then Shinji knew the answer.

Today was the day of Kirio Hikifune's promotion, the day she had left the twelfth division. The day she had left Hiyori.

"Ah, that." Shinji sighed heavily again. "Well, if it makes it any better, I'll never leave you like she did." He grinned at her.

It all happened in a few second's time. Hiyori slapped him with her sandal, and then fled out the window in an attempt to hide her rising blush.

Shinji rubbed his cheek, but he had caught a glimpse of her reddening face. Closing the window, he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

A/N: One of the lighter Shiyori's that I'll do, likely. There may end up being a follow up to this that's a Rosa, but it probably won't happen soon. What'd you think?


	3. Together

A/N: I thought, "I don't have an idea for Kenshiro!" ... And then Paparazzi by Lady Gaga came on. I hope you enjoy the chaos that took over my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"I love you, Kensei!" Mashiro tackled Kensei as he exited his bedroom. Her arms wrapped around his middle, she was clingy at best.

"Were you waiting for me?" It was the only coherent thing Kensei could think of to ask, especially since he'd only woken up barely five minutes ago. Hell, what time was it? It wasn't light out yet, Kensei could tell that much.

"Stupid Kensei." Mashiro muttered. "I wasn't waiting for you." It was then that Kensei noticed the bags under Mashiro's eyes. It was clear that she hadn't slept well, if at all.

"Go to bed." He proceeded to try and pry the green haired girl off of him. "Mashiro!" He growled. "Go to bed. You're exhausted."

"But... Kensei!" Mashiro looked up at him with wide eyes. "I had a bad dream and then I couldn't get back to sleep. You have to sleep with me!"

Kensei tried to hide his blush. "Mashiro, didn't I tell you to think before you speak?" He growled, but he started to back up, into his room. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her tucked into his bed and she'd fall asleep there. If he was lucky.

He didn't succeed in detaching her from him before she fell asleep. Instead, he was forced to crawl back into bed with her, try to get comfortable, and wait it out.

"I'll wait forever..." Mashiro whispered in her sleep. "For my Kensei..."

Kensei told himself, no, don't do it, but he ducked his head down to hers and kissed her once, softly, on the lips.

"Kensei, you're such a pervert..." Mashiro added, still asleep.

"Like you should talk." Kensei muttered, but then, without any further arguments, he laid his head beside hers and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Mashiro awoke nearly two hours later. She hadn't had a bad dream, but Kensei was still asleep, albeit with his arms wrapped around her. Grinning to herself, she snuggled closer and let him sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked this one! Tell me what you think, please?


	4. Insomnia

A/N: The idea for this came from an old memory. Someone once woke me up because they couldn't sleep. Never really figured it would turn into this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Shinji! Shinji! Dumbass!" Hiyori shook the sleeping form of her best friend roughly. "Wake up you son of a-"

"I'm up!" Shinji sat up quickly, trying to get out of her grip. "What's wrong? Is it a hollow attack?"

"No. Wouldn't I be busy if it was a hollow attack?" Hiyori huffed, muttering a variation of dumbass under her breath. "I can't sleep."

"So you wake me up?" Shinji narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want me to do about it? Knock you out?" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, sleep in here." Shinji started to stand up to let her have his bed. This happened at least once weekly these days, but it seemed that being in his room settled Hiyori down. Though usually she woke him up before two AM.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiyori grabbed Shinji's arm, hauling him back into the bed. "You're staying this time. Shut up, don't argue with me." She hadn't even given him a chance to reply before shushing him, and she yanked him down onto the bed before pulling the blankets over them.

Shinji wouldn't call what Hiyori had insomnia. No, usually, with enough comfort, she fell right to sleep. In truth he thought it to be some sort of anxiety disorder, but he doubted he'd ever know for sure.

"Stop staring at me, baldy. I can't sleep when I'm being watched." Hiyori snapped, rolling away from him. "Go to sleep! You know I hate it when you stare at me!"

"Shh, you're going to wake the whole household." Shinji draped his arm over her middle, experimentally, and closed his eyes.

"You're breathing on my neck." Hiyori was shuddering with every exhale of Shinji's. "Stop it!" She squirmed under his touch. Shinji honestly couldn't tell if she was just embarrassed or if she liked it. "Shinji, if you don't stop right now, I'm going to punch you so hard-"

Shinji, figuring she was going to punch him anyway, kissed her ear softly.

Hiyori blushed fire-truck red and shoved him out of bed. But it was her response that surprised Shinji.

"Not now, Shinji, I'm trying to sleep." Hiyori rolled over to peer at him on the floor. A smirk painted on her delicate face, she added, "Maybe I'll let you kiss me later if you're good."

"What does 'good' constitute?" Shinji sat up, eye level with her now. He had never pegged her for actually liking him back.

"You stay on the floor." Hiyori tossed a pillow and the quilt at him. "And we'll see." She smirked and curled up on the bed.

It was just typical that thirty minutes later, she ended up dragging him onto the bed again so she could get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I feel like Hiyori was a little OOC, but I can't figure out how to fix it... ah well. What did you think?


	5. Flaws

A/N: I saw something on my friend, The Rish's, blog that made me come up with this drabble for fifth spot in the line. So this is dedicated to The Rish for being a source of inspiration. I hope everyone enjoys it! (And visit The Rish's blog! The address is on her profile!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

There she was again, babbling about something utterly useless. Again. Her green hair was waving as she waved her hands up and down, in a flurry about something. But she had lost her point twenty minutes ago, and Kensei had stopped listening nineteen minutes ago. To be fair, he was still pretending to listen, and when she asked him a question he'd probably get caught. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, watching her get worked up was fun. It made the cute side of her sexy, and the sexy side of her sexier.

Well, all that energy had to go somewhere, didn't it? Kensei stomped down his grin at that thought. If she caught him smirking she'd know he wasn't listening. And then she'd be mad.

Mashiro wasn't the most mature, and she could be annoying. But her good qualities outweighed her bad ones. She was sympathetic, loving, warm, cuddly, sweet, a good listener (if she wasn't already talking), and she kept up the conversation where he wouldn't. All in all, she was a good companion despite her flaws.

"Stupid Kensei!" The yell broke through Kensei's thoughts. "You're not listening to me!"

Kensei grabbed her and hugged her tightly, not saying anything. With any luck she'd drop it, calm down and stay that way for a while.

"Dumb Kensei..." Mashiro muttered, but nonetheless she snuggled closer to him.

Kensei knew that his fiancé had her flaws. But he wasn't flawless either, so in his mind, they made the perfect couple.

* * *

A/N: This one was shorter than the rest, but I like it. Tell me what you think, please? Drop me a review. I love hearing from my readers.


	6. Winter Feelings

A/N: This one is dedicated to Ayase Reincarnated, for faithfully reviewing. Here, Ayase, your OTP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

Lisa's breath puffed out in front of her. Her winter coat was zipped, and she was wrapped in layers of coats, gloves, a scarf, a hat, and boots. At best it was probably in the single digit temperatures, but when the wind blew the wind chill said otherwise.

"Come inside." Rose touched her shoulder lightly, then slipped his hand down to her gloved one and gave a gentle tug. Shivering against the wind, and with no reaction from Lisa, he tugged again.

"Leave me alone." Lisa sighed; her cheeks flushed pink, wind-bitten. "I need to think."

_Well, at least she put her coat on this time._ Rose sighed to himself. It was that time of the year again, the time when Lisa began to reflect on the pain she had felt when she figured out that her "Captain Kyoraku" wasn't even going to make an attempt to get her back into soul society. Winter was harsh, dim, and cold, just like those feelings she had, every year around this time.

"Alright." Rose heaved a long, fruitless sigh. "Come inside when you get cold. When you're ready." He turned to go inside, but Lisa's teeth began to chatter.

Stripping off his coat, Rose wrapped it around her. "When you're ready, come inside." He stepped inside the warehouse, turning away from the door so he wouldn't be tempted to drag her back inside like he had done so many years before. Every time he had done that, she had escaped his grip and returned to the biting wind and freezing temperatures. Better to just wait it out.

It only took Lisa a half hour to become a proper Popsicle, enough that she retreated to the warehouse, removing the outer layer of clothes and going straight to Rose's room as she did. Gloves and boots made a trail to Rose's room, the coats and hoodies ending at the door.

"You finally got cold?" Rose pulled down the blankets for her, giving her a lazy smile that was both appreciative and pained. "Come here then."

Lisa didn't say anything; she just lay beside Rose and cuddled close. Their relationship was loving, but undefined, unspoken but unbound. A delicate thing indeed.

Pressing herself close to him for warmth and comfort, Lisa closed her eyes.

As she did so, Rose silently thanked any higher power that was listening. Because for now, for one more year, it was over.

* * *

A/N: This one took forever. I had to keep stopping and doing something else because the writing style felt odd to me. Anyway, what did you think?


	7. Giving In

A/N: I was actually thinking about this oneshot last night while I was trying to get to sleep. All the while muttering to myself, giggling, and generally not going to sleep. If you know me, you know this is fairly normal for me. Anyway, on with it. This is Shunnao, as fair warning to those people who don't like it or don't want to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

The paperwork was done. The office had been thoroughly cleaned, top to bottom, both her desk and his had been organized alphabetically and by use of each item.

All that had been done, and Shunsui was still passed out drunk on the couch neighboring his desk.

Nanao really wanted to give up. She wanted to leave him, to go to her room and get some sleep. He'd be fine, she was sure, but she didn't want to leave him for some reason.

Her feelings for her Captain had been effectively stamped down the first few years, causing turmoil in her heart and in her brain. She hadn't known if he would get in trouble if she came out with her feelings, or if she would for that matter.

The next few years, she had studied the rules and posted them in her closet. There wasn't such a rule that Captains couldn't be with their lieutenants romantically. As long as the work was getting done, it didn't matter who was kissing whom.

And then it got to this point. Here Nanao was, tucking a blanket around her passed out drunk captain, and then sitting against the couch so if he woke up he wouldn't be alone.

He was an adult, though an adult who could be immature. Nonetheless, he was an adult by far, and he could take care of himself. So why was she sitting there with him, taking the pins out of her hair and then closing her eyes? Why didn't she just go to her own room and sleep for the night?

It was simple. She was giving up; she was letting him know without saying a thing. This was something she couldn't have calculated, not if she was given all the time in the world. Emotions were tricky little things, twisting this way and that when you least expected them to.

Nanao breathed one soft sigh, and then fell asleep leaning against the edge of the couch. Her chin dropped to her chest, and her breathing evened out.

* * *

"Nanao?" Shunsui blinked the sake-induced haze from his eyes, and then looked at his lieutenant. "Oh, my darling Nanao..." he whispered, scooping her off the floor and laying her on the couch. He covered her with the blanket she had covered him with hours earlier, and then crept out of the room.

It was best if she didn't know he had figured her out so soon.

* * *

A/N: There might be a follow up to this sometime, I don't know when. Again, I'll mention in the beginning author note if one is a follow up to another... Anyway, what did you think?


	8. Collar

A/N: Of all the crap I'm going to put you guys through, this is going to be one of those things, ok? First KisuYoru ever, so be gentle, but don't forget to tell me where I'm in the wrong. I'm happy to try and fix anything that's wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit off of this.

* * *

Kisuke shut the door behind him, blocking Yoruichi into the kitchen. "We need to talk about your little excursion, Yoruichi." His voice lilted, teasing, playful.

"No, I don't think we do." Yoruichi tried to dodge around him and out the door, but Kisuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Kisuke." She said evenly, her face dead serious.

"Now, come on, if you don't listen to me..." Kisuke paused for dramatic effect. "You'll end up in the pound again. And we don't want that, do we?" He grinned even more, if that was possible. "So we need a plan to keep you out of the pound."

Yoruichi eyed him, plotting. She didn't like where this was headed. Knowing Kisuke, she knew exactly where it was headed too.

"And all animals are supposed to have tags so they don't go to the pound..." Kisuke reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink collar with dog tags on it. "So I'm afraid you'll have to wear this while you're in your cat form, honey." A few chuckles escaped his mouth, despite the determination he was obviously trying to force them down with.

"I'm not wearing that." Yoruichi growled, eyeing the open window. "There is no way in hell I am going to wear a collar saying I belong to you." Ever since Yoruichi's excursion, AKA being caught by animal control, she had been in a fiercely bad mood.

"But you do belong to me, don't you?" Kisuke tipped his head to the side, like a puppy. The puppy and the cat, how appropriate. "You do love me, don't you Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi saw the opportunity and seized it. "I don't love you if you make me wear a collar." She huffed. There was no real anger behind her statements now; she was just toying with him. She liked to see Kisuke sweat. It always made things more interesting.

"Fine." Kisuke forced down his grin momentarily. "But if you end up at the pound again, I'm having you micro chipped." With that, he exited the kitchen.

Yoruichi sighed. All the more reason to stay close to home when she was in her cat form.

* * *

A/N: Light, fluffy KisuYoru, I guess. Did I do an okay job?


	9. Three Days

A/N: I didn't have anything besides these that wouldn't take forever to type up, and I promised my friend on here some stories tonight. Some of these ones are a bit older, but I think they've withstood the test of time. Please tell me if they haven't. This is set shortly after they leave soul society.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I make no profit from this, please don't sue me, this computer is nearly the same age as me.

* * *

"She hasn't eaten in three days." Lisa sighed, eyeing her green haired vizard friend.

Mashiro lay on the floor of the vizard warehouse's makeshift living room. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes had a far off look in them.

"Kensei isn't going to be happy when he gets back." Lisa crouched beside Mashiro, studying her.

"If he gets back." Shinji muttered, earning glares from Hiyori and even Lisa.

Hachi and Love stood nearby, but out of the way. Lisa leaned over Mashiro again, checking her vitals. She wasn't a doctor, but it didn't look good.

"Someone's gonna have to go find him." Shinji leaned against the wall. "Because we're not losing Mashiro."

Not two seconds later, the door banged open, revealing a rather angry looking, but also rather frantic silver haired man: Kensei Muguruma. "What are you all-" Kensei stopped his rant the second he saw Mashiro on the floor, his suspicions confirmed. "Mashiro." He said softly. "Everyone out." Kensei was still leaning over Mashiro, his usual anger and annoyance replaced with worry.

Hiyori was poised to throw a fit, but Shinji dragged her out by her shirt. Everyone else left without a word.

"You're such a child, Mashiro." Kensei sighed, scooping her up.

"You left." Mashiro murmured.

The silver haired man shook his head. "I had to do something." In truth he had been protecting her, at least in his mind. Fighting without her made her safer. With a small smirk, he added, "You're still annoying."

Mashiro was silent for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, just as Kensei had suspected... "Stupid Kensei..."

* * *

A/N: This one feels kind of vague, but it's old compared to what I've been posting. Anyway, what do you think?


	10. Coming To An Understanding

A/N: This is the second of the older drabbles, but the third one going up tonight will be a shorter, but newer one. Anyway, here's a Shiyori.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't make any profit from this.

* * *

"This is weird." The seemingly innocent comment came from Hiyori Sarugaki, shortly after the vizards had established themselves in the empty warehouse.

Shinji looked at her in surprise. The ex-lieutenant had barely said a word unless it was to call him a dumbass the whole month they had been there.

"There's too many damn humans here, and they're all growing up around us." Hiyori shook her head in disgust. "This blows. I hate humans." She stood and began to pace.

"Yeah, and soul reapers too." Shinji added casually and was smacked with a sandal in response.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't like!" Hiyori growled, slipping her sandal back on.

"Hey." Shinji huffed, trying to ignore the stinging sensation that her sandal had left or the fact that his nose was bleeding from the impact.

Instead of arguing or fighting, this time he waited for Hiyori to pass him, and then grabbed her and plopped on the floor, holding the kicking, clawing, punching and screaming bundle on his lap. "This is weird. But there's six others in your exact situation, so stop complaining, ok?"

It took a few minutes, but eventually Hiyori stopped squirming and settled on his lap, and for once, between them, there was silence.

* * *

A/N: Again, this is an older one. I don't quite remember why I wrote it either... a new one is up next! What did you think?


	11. Bedtime Rituals

A/N: Ok. Here's the newer drabble I promised. Be aware that it has no couplings, it's just a family drabble. Anyway, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Please read to me, Kenny!" Yachiru bounced up and down, waving the book of fairytales at her captain and surrogate father. "Please?" She blinked huge eyes at him, every fiber of her being pleading.

Kenpachi sighed heavily, but took the ratty book and tucked Yachiru into bed, opening the book to some story about a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. Ridiculous.

They went through this every night; had for so many years that Kenpachi had quit counting. Sure, he'd huff and puff, growl and grumble about it, but anyone who really knew him would know he'd sooner cut off his dominant hand before he stopped spoiling Yachiru rotten.

Two paragraphs in, Yachiru began to glare at him.

"What now?" He huffed, narrowing his eye at her a bit.

"You're not doing the voices! You have to do the voices!" Yachiru growled. When Kenpachi made a face, Yachiru added, "I'm not going to sleep until you tell it with the voices."

Oh, Kenpachi needed her to sleep. Despite cute appearances, Yachiru was crabbier than Ikkaku when she didn't get enough sleep.

He told it with the voices.

"I bet the wolf was just misunderstood." Yachiru mumbled her eyes started to drift shut. "I bet he didn't mean to be scary or bad. Like you." Her eyelids fell shut.

Kenpachi made sure she was properly tucked in before he left her room to laugh his ass off.

* * *

A/N: Just a cute little thing, really. What'd you think?


	12. Worth

A/N: This is for my good friend, The Rish. She's the one that got me interested in this couple to begin with. Also, This is future set – about nine years after the beginning of Bleach. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit off of this.

* * *

Orihime was there. Why was she there, at Ichigo's wedding reception? Renji couldn't seem to put it together. Ichigo had married some girl he'd only known for a year, and that the rest of them barely knew, and here Orihime was, looking lost, in the middle of the reception. A half empty glass of ice water trembled in her hand, despite that she was obviously trying to hold herself together.

"Hey, you alright?" Renji gently touched her shoulder. Orihime turned to him, more shocked than she probably should've been, considering it was only him. She slipped her other hand under the glass she was holding to steady it.

"Of course I am!" Orihime smiled, but there was no hiding her bloodshot eyes or reddened eyelids. Renji would've known she was lying even without those blatant physical statements. It had been painfully clear how Orihime had felt about Ichigo... And how Ichigo clearly didn't feel the same.

However, it had been carefully hidden how Renji felt about Orihime.

"Who did you come with?" Renji glanced around the room, looking for anyone who was watching over Orihime, and finding no one.

"I came by myself." Orihime's smile weakened. "Tatsuki said she'd be right back though..." A pause ensued and both of them squirmed a bit.

"Let's ditch this place." Renji offered up a grin. "We'll find something fun to do." Something that would take her mind off of Ichigo, he hoped. "We can't let that pretty dress sit in your closet with _this_ memory tied to it." Grinning even more, he set her glass on a table and guided her out of the party, with only minimal protests from Orihime.

Tatsuki would probably beat him mercilessly later for making her worry, but it would be well worth it.

* * *

A/N: So, short, I know. But I think I like it. What do you guys and girls think? Especially you, Rish!


	13. Hair

A/N: A ridiculous little drabble-y oneshot that I couldn't help but think of. Set only a few days after the vizards got settled in the world of the living.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"We may have to cut it out." Shinji muttered, all the while expecting a fist to his face, despite that he was trying to help.

"Did you try an ice cube?" Lisa peered into the bathroom. "If you can't get it out with an ice cube then try peanut butter." She turned and headed back towards the freezer.

Hiyori sat on the bathroom counter, with Shinji trying hard to get a wad of gum out of her hair. "I should've killed that kid..." She muttered. Apparently arguing with actual children hadn't gone her way.

"Now, now." Shinji sighed, taking the ice cube that Lisa offered. "Killing anyone isn't going to solve this." He frowned; the ice cube was not helping.

"I'll get some peanut butter." Lisa sighed as Shinji dropped the ice cube into the sink. "I don't think it can possibly make it any worse anyway." She disappeared back towards the kitchen.

"I hate humans." Hiyori muttered, crossing her arms and looking like a cross child. "I hate _all_ humans." She growled loudly.

"I know you do." Shinji held back laughter; his girlfriend was too funny about this. "But even if we have to cut it, it will eventually grow back." He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll even cut my hair too if you want..." Hiyori looked back at Shinji, touching his long locks with one hand.

"Promise?" She sounded so young when she asked that, Shinji almost forgot that the girl was nearly as old as he was.

"Promise." Shinji grinned at her.

When the peanut butter didn't work either, they hacked a good inch and a half off Hiyori's hair, and a good two and a half feet off Shinji's hair.

But he kept his promise, and that was what mattered to Hiyori.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't know where I was going with this at first, but I do like how it turned out. But what did you think?


	14. True Rumors

A/N: Yes, this is ShuuHina, but it's just heavily implied. You never see it. I'm still not comfortable writing Shuuhei even though I have to for HotC... Anyway, also with one-sided HitsuHina, here you go. This is dedicated to The Rish for making me think about couples I never would've otherwise. All the ships, my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

No. It could not be true. Momo and Shuuhei had only been together seven months; it had to be a nasty rumor. A very nasty rumor. Toshiro hid his trembling hands quickly. Momo couldn't be... no. Sure, she could be scatterbrained sometimes, but she wouldn't let herself get into that kind of situation, a predicament like that, would she?

Toshiro knew the kinds of things she could get into, so he used shunpo to get to Momo's office ASAP. Momo jolted up from her paperwork, and she looked beyond exhausted. Still, seeing him, she smiled.

"Shiro!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the very sight of him, her best friend in any world. "What brings you here?"

Toshiro got straight to the point. "Are you pregnant?"

Momo looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you about that." She sighed. "Only Shuuhei and I, plus a few medics know. So please don't tell anyone." She paused again. "I am though." Toshiro nodded, his face going unreadable. But if Shuuhei knew and was alright with it, there was no need for him to step in. He turned to leave, but Momo called after him. "Shiro?" She said softly. "You're going to be a Godparent." Toshiro nodded briefly before escaping.

As long as Shuuhei kept his dear Momo safe and happy, he had no quarrel with him. But at the first sign of cheating or abuse, Toshiro would take him out.

* * *

A/N: A rather short one. I'm not comfortable writing with Shuuhei yet, otherwise he would've actually appeared in here. Anyway, how'd I do, all that jazz. Thank you for reading!


	15. Vague Hope

A/N: So, um, I really wanted to try my hand at yuri. My first attempt is going to turn into a longer story, so this is my second, if you want to get technical about it. I don't usually say this, but can you guys be a little gentle when you review? I haven't had a writing first in years. I mean, if you have constructive criticism, I want to hear it, just don't freak out on me. Please. On with the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"You know what's weird, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked softly. Tatsuki looked at her, unsure about how to proceed. Usually Orihime was so happy, so what was wrong that she was so quiet?

"Yeah?" Tatsuki studied her face. Why was Orihime's face so sad? If Ichigo or anyone had so much as hurt her feelings, Tatsuki would make sure they'd pay.

"I really thought I loved Ichigo... but..." Orihime managed a smile. "It's just weird, because now that I'm with him, I feel awkward and unsure. And all those feelings I was sure I had... they're not there." Orihime laughed slightly. "Isn't that weird, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki took a long, deep breath in. She'd tried 'dating' Ichigo when they were fourteen, and she'd felt the same way. But in Tatsuki's case, she had figured out that she didn't have those kinds of feelings for men at all. She doubted Orihime was like that. Now, what could she possibly say to Orihime?

"When you did have those feelings for Ichigo..." Tatsuki said, trying to proceed carefully. Orihime didn't know her secret, no one did. "What did they feel like to you?"

"I was always happy around him." Orihime began thoughtfully. "And he could make me laugh when no one else could. He was very important to me."

"And when did you first realize you didn't have the feelings you thought you did for him?" Tatsuki felt as if she were treading on thin ice, even though she was only speaking to Orihime, her best friend in the whole world.

Orihime looked vaguely embarrassed for a long moment. "When he started trying to kiss me." She smiled a sheepish smile at Tatsuki. "It just seemed... awkward. And I feel really bad because I think I hurt his feelings..."

Oh boy. This was just like a rerun of Tatsuki dating Ichigo. Best not to push her into anything though. "Well, maybe he's just not the person for you after all." Tatsuki said evenly. "There's lots of other fish in the sea."

"You're right!" Orihime's eyes flashed and her normal smile returned. "Thank you, Tatsuki!" She hesitated ever so slightly, and then kissed Tatsuki's cheek before running off.

Tatsuki was left to wonder what that meant, and if her own feelings for Orihime would ever be reciprocated.

* * *

A/N: Pretty vague, I guess. I love constructive criticism, but can we be gentle for this drabble? All I mean is try not to flip out on me. What did you think?


	16. Snowball Memories

A/N: And I saw this really good fanart and couldn't resist. I know I just wrote a ShuuHina, but I really like HitsuHina as well. Don't like it, you can hit the backspace. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I make no profit from this, and my brain is absolutely fried. Thank you.

* * *

"Incoming!" Momo laughed as she vaulted the snowball at her best friend. Toshiro jumped a good foot in the air when the snowball hit the back of his neck and slid down the back of his shihakusho.

"Momo!" He growled, turning towards her. Momo pouted, reaching down to scoop up some more snow. She was really beginning to wish she'd worn mittens. "Don't you-" Another snowball hit him in the chest.

Momo had tried, unsuccessfully, for years, to get Toshiro into a snowball fight. He thought he was too mature for it, but she was sure she'd get him soon. "If you're so annoyed then retaliate!" Momo laughed. "Come on, 'Shiro, have a snowball fight with me!"

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a bratty child. "I do not have time for childish games, Momo." As he said her name, a snowball thwacked him in the forehead.

"Snowball fights are for all ages." Momo argued. "Watch." She turned and tossed a snowball at Rangiku, and it slid down into Rangiku's cleavage. But Rangiku just laughed and threw one Momo's way, smacking her in the shoulder.

"She has the emotional maturity of a five year old." Toshiro argued, then took pause. "Momo, are you alright?"

Momo flexed her fingers a few times. "Sorry. I really should've worn gloves or something." She frowned at her pink, frostbitten fingers.

"Come on." Toshiro huffed, grabbing her by wrist and dragging her inside. He sat her by the heater, positioning her hands near it, but not close enough to get burned. "You need to be more careful, Momo."

"I'm fine." Momo smiled at him. "You worry too much, 'Shiro!" Still, she kept her hands where they were. Toshiro said nothing, just huffed a sigh and sat beside her. "See, I told you that you weren't busy." She teased, all smiles as Toshiro inspected her hands.

"This is different." Toshiro took her left hand and rubbed it between both of his. "Why were you even out there in the cold without gloves or mittens at least?"

Momo shrugged. "I didn't think I was going to be out there that long, I guess." She smiled at him. "But I'm ok." She tipped her forehead down to Toshiro's. "It's kind of funny, because you're not such a worrywart to anyone else." Her tone lilted with a note of teasing. "Some people say that you like me because you're so protective of me." Toshiro blushed and averted his eyes without saying a word. "You know what I say to them?" Momo smiled just a bit more, inching her lips closer to Toshiro's. Giving him time to push her away, to move away, anything. Slowly, she gave him a gentle kiss, and then pulled back just enough to speak. "I tell them that if you did, that I would most definitely love you back."

A gasp made them both look at the doorway. "You two are together?" Rangiku yelped, her eyes alight. She darted off, but no one tried to stop her. Instead, Toshiro pulled Momo down, kissing her until they were both breathless.

Even though, to this day, Momo has never succeeded in getting Toshiro to have a snowball fight with her, that's still her favorite winter memory.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, I got distracted in the second to last paragraph by trying to teach myself to sing the Black Cat theme in Japanese. I felt like an idiot when I couldn't get it right too. Anyway, thoughts?


	17. For Now

A/N: Ok, you all know I'm generally a MatsuKira girl, but I do have a little bit of a partiality towards GinRan. Also, a quick note – I don't usually use honorifics in my stories, but in every role-play I've ever done, Rangiku has been Ran-chan to Gin. So it stuck with me. Also, this is in their pre-soul society days. Let's get started before I really talk your ears off...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Ran-chan, what's wrong?" Gin leaned over Rangiku as she lay in bed. His best friend's eyes were closed, but she appeared to be pouting. "Ran-chan!" Gin leaned over her, tickling her.

Rangiku squealed. "Stop it!" She thrashed wildly, trying to get away from his skittering fingers. "Gin!" She managed to grab his hands. "You disappeared again." She pouted, letting Gin get very close to her before she rolled on her side.

"It was important." Gin chuckled. "You'll see soon. I won't leave you in the dark for too long." He kissed her cheek. "Because I love my Ran-chan." He sat on the bed beside her, grinning as always.

"You do?" Rangiku sat up, looking up at him. No one had ever told her that they loved her, not before Gin, so she was suspicious. "Why would you love me?"

"Because you're my beautiful, loving Rangiku." It was on rare occasion that he used her full name. He had to be dead serious to actually say "Rangiku" as opposed to his all-purpose nickname for her, "Ran-chan". "Why wouldn't I love you?"

Rangiku blushed and closed her eyes again. She cherished moments like these, but she never knew how long they would last before he left again. It was warmth mixed with trepidation for every single good moment she had with him. It was hell and heaven, pain and love, her oxygen and the knife being twisted in her stomach all in one.

Gin leaned over her, right into her face. "Ran-chan, I said I love you, aren't you going to say it back?" He tried to pout, but he was too amused. But Rangiku knew she couldn't say it just yet. She trusted Gin implicitly, she'd put her life in his hands at any given moment, but love was a whole other story. Gin seemed to understand her silence, and he lay with her, cuddling her gently. "I'm always here." He whispered in her ear. "Even when I'm gone you can remember this, ok?"

Rangiku closed her eyes. If she could stay just like this, with Gin, forever, she'd be perfectly happy. "You're incredibly important to me." She whispered.

"Good enough for me." Gin cuddled her gently. The silence was comfortable, but the knife twisting in Rangiku's stomach made her squirm. How long would he stay this time? And how long would be gone for when he left again? She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Sure, he left her everything she needed when he left, food, money, running water, but he wasn't there.

"Stay." Rangiku whispered.

"For now." Gin responded, squeezing her gently to him.

Rangiku resisted the urge to sigh or pitch a fit. For now would just have to be good enough for now.

* * *

A/N: I'm incredibly tired, and I feel like I got off track somewhere, but I wanted to have this up tonight. Any comments?


	18. Being There

A/N: Here's your chance to make a difference! I've never written with Uryu before, so I need lots of constructive criticism, ok? So go ahead and review and tell me (kindly I don't accept flames, obviously) what I need to do to improve writing with Uryu. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

* * *

"Uryu, why are you blushing like that?" Orihime tipped her head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. She honestly had no clue why one of her best friends was eyeing her like that, and blushing so much that he looked like a tomato.

"N-No reason!" Uryu unzipped the back of Orihime's prom dress for her. "Did you have fun with Ichigo at prom?" Truly, his heart was breaking that she hadn't wanted to go with him. But whatever made Orihime happy made him happy, for the most part, so he could deal with her love for Ichigo.

"Yeah..." Orihime turned to look at him, slipping the dress off and reaching for her pajamas. Uryu blushed at seeing Orihime in just her bra and panties, but he knew how to handle himself in these kinds of situations. Meeting his eyes, she sighed. "No. I really didn't to be honest." She smiled sadly. "Ichigo seemed much more interested in Rukia, actually." Orihime pulled her pajamas on over her undergarments, and then sighed heavily again. "I know I should be happy that Ichigo is interested in someone... it's just... I love him. And it hurts." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so selfish, aren't I?"

"No! Never!" Uryu hugged her gently, drawing her close and holding her. "Orihime, you could never be selfish. Never. Love hurts when that person you love doesn't love you back." Boy, did he know that. It bothered him that she was just as oblivious to him as Ichigo was to her.

"I'm sorry." Orihime looked up at him. "I'm such a downer today. I'll cheer up for you." She faked a smile for him.

"Don't." Uryu shook his head. "If you want to cry, then cry. I can't stand to see you fake any emotion for my benefit." Orihime's bottom lip quivered and she buried her face in Uryu's T-shirt, crying quietly.

Uryu rubbed her back, holding her, holding her together. He knew three things; every time she needed a shoulder to cry on, he'd be there. When she decided she wanted to give love a try again, he'd be there. And if he ever got a chance to be her boyfriend, he would never treat her like Ichigo.

He'd be there.

* * *

A/N: A really short one, but I need advice about how to write with Uryu. Did I do ok?


	19. Relive It

A/N: This was meant to be a two-shot or three-shot, but I decided to sum it up here. Mostly because I think it wouldn't make a good multiple-shot. This was on the list, by the way! One day I'll do all 80 ideas...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

"Just one drink." Rangiku grinned at Izuru, offering him the bottle. "Just one." She already seemed to be tipsy, and Izuru wasn't quite sure about leaving her alone for too long. He'd drink to his limit, and by then she'd be drunk enough to help to her room just before she passed out.

Two bottles of sake in, Izuru realized that Rangiku could hold her alcohol much better than he could. But he was also quickly realizing that he was having _fun_. He normally was the kind of person to burst everyone's bubble, but here he was, laughing along with Rangiku.

"No, no, I'm at my limit." Izuru tried to wave Rangiku off when she offered him the bottle. "I can't have anymore, honestly."

"Alright!" Rangiku chugged the rest of the bottle, and then grinned drunkenly. Izuru was laughing, and Rangiku started to laugh too.

Morning found them passed out drunk on the floor, lying next to each other, Rangiku's arm thrown possessively over Izuru. When Toshiro found them, they were forced to clean up, hangovers or no, and yet, it was one of the best nights of their lives.

It's really no wonder they relive it every Friday night.

* * *

A/N: Eh. It's too short and it feels awkward. I don't write drunken people well... But what did you think?


	20. In Bloom

A/N: This was on my giant list, and I know this collection is supposed to be mostly vizards, so I decided to write it. This is dedicated to The Rish, just because when I saw it on my list I thought of her. Hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

* * *

_"Kensei, have a flower!" Mashiro held out the daisy with a joyful smile on her face. Kensei had taken the flower with annoyance, but somehow he ended up putting it in water back in his room. _

Every single day, he looked at that flower. And he wondered what Mashiro had meant by it. But the flower remained in his room, on his nightstand.

_Days passed. Mashiro was not allowed into his room anymore, not by a long shot. And Kensei tried his hardest to keep that flower alive. _

_But soon it began to wither, the flower petals dropping onto the floor. Kensei cursed the damned circle of life, but somehow he managed to figure out how to plant the damned thing again, and he took care of it meticulously._

Kensei looked at the potted daisy on his office desk in Sereitei. Miraculously, that thing was still alive.

Mashiro came into the room and looked at the daisy, and then at him. "You did such a good job taking care of it, Kensei!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. Kensei just did his best not to look embarrassed, though she was pressing her boobs to his face unintentionally. He loved Mashiro more than he was ever likely to admit to, but he'd give her every sign in the world to show her.

* * *

A/N: A really short one for my celebratory 20th drabble. Streamers and cake anyone?


	21. All She Needed To Know

A/N: I like giving already damaged characters terrible nightmares, has anyone here noticed that yet? It's a bit of an obsession of mine. Momo in particular, for some reason. And yes, this is another HitsuHina. I got a taste and now I want to write more...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from this.

* * *

_Captain Aizen was kissing her, and it was wonderful, oh, it was wonderful. But then a stabbing pain filled her chest, and when she pulled away to look down, she realized he had impaled her upon his zanpakuto. "W-why Captain..." She whispered. She knew she only had minutes to live; her vision was tunneling and spotting over. Aizen withdrew his zanpakuto from her chest and walked away, seeming to not care at all._

_"No." She whispered, even as her vision started to end. "No!"_

Momo awoke with a start. Her husband lay beside her, one arm draped over her middle just a bit possessively, his hand on the bottom of her ribcage through just her thin nightshirt. As she turned against him, he murmured her name in his sleep, pulling her closer.

_You're safe, Momo._ She told herself. _You're in love and you're safe from Aizen. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt you anymore unless you let him, and you won't do that._

"Momo." Toshiro murmured her name again, pulling her closer. Was he still asleep? A quick glance at him made Momo blink. Funny how he knew when she needed him even when he was out like a light.

Momo tried to settle down. Toshiro's warmth was soothing, and his breath against her cheek was a great comfort.

_Aizen can't hurt you anymore unless you let him._ Momo reminded herself, tucking her face into Toshiro's neck and closing her eyes. "Love you." She murmured, but Toshiro had fallen into a deeper sleep and was snoring. Fair enough, the way he held her told her all she needed to know. It told her that she was in love, she was loved, and that no matter what, she wouldn't ever let Aizen hurt her again.

* * *

A/N: A really, really short one. Shame on me. I'm a little distracted tonight, but I want to get some more drabbles done tonight because I don't seem to be doing them at all lately, or so it feels. What'd you think?


	22. Count That

A/N: Honestly, I'm thinking so hard... and I can barely come up with any couples I haven't done. I mean, there are a few, but my ideas involve OCs that haven't had their introductory stories yet, so I don't really want to do that yet. Anyway, here's a KisuYoru for you, maybe the last of what I'm doing tonight for this since I can't think of the couples I like. I need that brain enhancing fruit juice or something... geez...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this. Though I would appreciate it if you reviewed.

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi sat side by side on the counter at the Urahara shop, nudging, kissing and poking at each other playfully. Ururu and Jinta watched from afar, each with a different look on their face at the spectacle.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi said coolly. "We've got spectators." She nodded at Ururu and Jinta, the girl who blushed and the boy who looked away looking annoyed.

"Um..." Ururu murmured, looking down. Jinta nudged her and muttered something to the effect of, "Just ask it!" And Ururu's bottom lip quivered.

"What's wrong, Ururu?" Kisuke smiled at her. "You can ask us anything, you know that." His fatherly stance towards both children rarely involved him stepping in when they fought, they could usually work that out on their own. Instead, he proved to be a good distraction.

"Are..." Ururu began slowly, causing Jinta to nudge her. "Are you two going to get married?"

Yoruichi could not control the blush that came over her face. Her and Kisuke had been together for nearly five years now, but there had never been any talk of marriage. As far as Yoruichi cared, there didn't need to be. They were clearly committed to each other without some piece of expensive jewelry.

Kisuke registered the look on Yoruichi's face. Yes, now that diamond ring in that locked drawer would definitely have to wait. "Children, why don't you go play?" His tone was loving, but firm. Ururu scattered faster than Senbonzakura, but Jinta lingered for a minute before Kisuke added, "Jinta, go keep an eye on her, please." Jinta huffed a sigh and followed Ururu obediently, without even putting up a fight.

"You _were_ going to ask me, weren't you?" Yoruichi asked, appalled. "You were going to ask me to marry you." Kisuke just laughed nervously in response. Yoruichi went silent for a moment. "We don't _need _to get married... but maybe it would be nice. Maybe I'd say yes." She jumped off the counter and walked away. "See ya, Kisuke." She grinned to herself; she loved toying with him a little too much sometimes.

Kisuke sat there in silence and wondered if he could count that as a yes.

* * *

A/N: This was also on the list, though I didn't check back to see the specifications for it, I just wrote it. What did you think?


	23. Just This Once

A/N: A gift drabble for The Rish, yet again. I started reading the second chapter of Pink Mandarin and I almost choked to death trying not to laugh. Kenshiro forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; I make no profit from this.

* * *

"What do you mean she got into trouble?" Kensei looked up from his paperwork. His lieutenant was hell in sandals lately, and he wasn't having any luck controlling her, not recently anyway.

"She got into a fight with Hiyori Sarugaki, of the twelfth." The subordinate sighed loudly. "One of these days, Captain, you might have to demote her for this kind of thing. A good lieutenant wouldn't get into fistfights with other lieutenants over..." The subordinate paused and darted out of the room before he could finish.

Mashiro Kuna walked into her captain's office, her look smug, but also guilty. Her goggles were askew, she had a scratch on her cheek, and her hair was sticking out wildly in every direction Kensei could see.

"So how did you get into that fight with Hiyori Sarugaki?" Kensei asked, trying to ease into the conversation. Unless Mashiro wanted to tell him, he'd be shit out of luck.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mashiro snapped, dropping into her chair. Kensei could barely see her behind the stacks of paperwork on her desk, papers he'd eventually have to fill out, but he could see her annoyed look.

"Damn it, Mashiro!" Kensei could feel the vein popping in his forehead. Calm down, he told himself. If he got mad, she'd just get upset, and then he'd never know. "Did you have a disagreement?" He asked finally, rubbing his temple. Oh, God in heaven please let that clock move faster. He needed a drink like he never had before.

"Yes. Hiyori's a dummy just like you." Mashiro turned towards the window, trying her best to ignore Kensei.

"What did you disagree about?" Kensei could tell he was getting somewhere, as long as he didn't get too angry, he could unearth the secret of why she had gotten into a fight with Hiyori Sarugaki. In the same vein, he was proud that she had come out of a fight with that little fireball nearly untouched. His little scrapper of a lieutenant made him proud, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Mashiro muttered something inaudible. "Speak up, Kuna." Kensei sighed.

"WE HAD A DISAGREEMENT ABOUT WHICH CAPTAIN WAS SEXIER!" Mashiro screamed. Kensei swore that the framed code of conduct poster on the wall rattled. "I said you and I won!" Mashiro darted out of the room before she could get yelled at.

Kensei shook his head slightly before slamming the door behind her. He'd let that go. Just this once.

* * *

A/N: I don't think it was as funny as I wanted it to be... Anyway, what did you think?


	24. Beating Her Inner Hollow

A/N: I wanted a quick project, because I have to get to bed soon, and when I searched Shiyori in my list, I found this, among about 20 other Shiyori things in the first 50 of the list. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Ya did good." Shinji knelt by Hiyori as she tried to catch her breath, lying on the ground. Hiyori Sarugaki was covered in sweat, and her fingers were trembling, but she had beaten her inner hollow. She was safe from herself, at the very least.

"I don't need a pat on the back." Hiyori growled. "I did what I had ta do. Dumbass." She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but she fell down onto the dirt again. Fine, she'd stay down... for now. What choice did she really have? Trying to force herself up would only result in embarrassement.

"Come here." Shinji scooped her up and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "You're so childish sometimes, ya know that?" He cuddled her gently. Her body was humming with energy it didn't know what to do with, and she was shaking all over. He really felt bad for her, but despite all that she had just been the strongest that he'd ever seen her.

"You're an idiot." Hiyori muttered, but let herself be cuddled. She wasn't exactly returning the action, but she did lean back against him as best she could. She hurt all over, damn it, and as much as she wouldn't admit it, she needed this. She needed to be close to someone who cared for her, despite all the fits she threw, the kicks and slaps she dealt him. Her breathing was beginning to even out though, and her eyes were drifting shut. God, she was so exhausted. And for the first time in months, she felt safe. Her inner hollow had been beaten, and here she was, leaning on Shinji while he held her close. It was a sickly sweet moment, sugar on sugar. She couldn't stand herself for it, but at the same time she never wanted to leave Shinji's arms again.

Shinji tried not to laugh as Hiyori slumped forward, fast asleep. Gently, he scooped her up, cradling her and supporting her head and neck so she wouldn't have a sore neck later, and took her to her room. Secretly, he wished that everyone could have a moment like that when they beat their inner hollow.

* * *

A/N: Just a cute little drabble. What'd you think?


	25. Say It

A/N: This is dedicated to The Rish, who inspired me grandly. Thank, you Rish! I bet you can guess what inspired this too. I'll stop amusing myself and give you the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Don't... Do. That." Hiyori, breathless, her face red, stared Shinji down. If he didn't know what she'd look like right before she killed him, he did now.

"Tickle fight." Shinji smirked, proceeding to tickle her again the second she caught her breath. Hiyori squirmed and screamed, thrashing wildly, unable to get her limbs to work the right way to push him away. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Shinji!" Hiyori gasped. Somewhere in the house, Lisa had her phone recording the sound for blackmail, but Hiyori wouldn't know that until later. "Shinji Hirako!" Another wordless yelp and some wild sounding-giggles as Hiyori tried to get her limbs to work in succession to push him away, kick him in the face, _anything._

"Say it." Shinji prompted, dodging a kick and continuing to tickle her ribcage. "Say it, Hiyori!"

"Damn you!" Hiyori howled, finally landing a kick on Shinji's stomach. Shinji stumbled backwards, coughing slightly, but Hiyori's kick hadn't been well aimed, so it hadn't caused him any real pain. Hiyori jumped up, making a run for it, but Shinji's legs were longer and he scooped her up. The screaming, kicking and clawing bundle that she was, she was still completely adorable.

"I'm not gonna leave ya alone till you say it." Shinji held her closer, suddenly sobered up. He still had a ghost of a grin to him, but his eyes were dead serious.

"I don't want to." Hiyori crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't love me?" Shinji pouted. Hiyori could feel her face turning red, and she couldn't exactly tell if it was anger or embarrassement... or something else completely.

"That's not what I said!" Hiyori snapped, starting to squirm. "Put me down, idiot! I said put me-" Shinji leaned his face very close to hers, their noses touching. Hiyori stuttered for a moment, and then cut off abruptly. Damn it, he was her weakness whether she liked it or not. Hiyori muttered something that Shinji couldn't quite make out, causing him to grin.

"What's that, Hiyori?" He asked, leaning even closer. His breath was on her lips now, and Hiyori couldn't remember how to breathe.

"I said I love you, dumbass!" Hiyori growled, closing that too-tempting distance between them and kissing him hard.

* * *

"Mashiro, shhh." Lisa warned, holding the green haired girl at bay while she carefully held the phone – with recording video camera – out, aimed at Hiyori and Shinji.

Mashiro held in her giggles. She was never going to let Hiyori forget this one, and neither would Lisa or Shinji.

* * *

A/N: I know, I need some different couples. I'm on such an OTP kick lately though. I really can't help it. Anyway, what'd you think and all that jazz?


	26. Two Word Bullet

A/N: EDIT: This is a really old one, so I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Fear. That was what Nanao Ise felt when she learned she had been named vice captain of the eighth division. Sure, she had worked hard for this, and yes, she had wanted it so badly her heart hurt. But now, as she had it, she was paralyzed by panic. What if she wasn't good enough?

She tried to brush it off, she hadn't gained that title by being a wuss. Still, before long, she had hidden herself in the library. The actual ceremony to name her Captain Kyoraku's vice captain wasn't for a month, she could study other vice captains until then.

She wasn't very deep into her studies when she heard the library doors open, followed by drunken laughter.

"My darling Nanao!" Shunsui breezed over to her. Even as wasted as he was, he still sobered up seeing the look on her face.

"I'm busy, Captain Kyoraku." Nanao growled, preparing to take off her glasses and nail him with her glare. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet instead.

"_You_ don't need to study!" Shunsui chortled. "Let's have a drink!"

Nanao eyed their hands, suppressed a smile and shot him down with a two-word bullet. "Paperwork first."

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you think and all that jazz. Thank you for reading.


	27. Proud

A/N: An extra short drabble inspired by the turn back the pendulum arc. Another old one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I make any profit from this.

* * *

Little Nanao was inconsolable when Lisa Yadomaru was forced to leave Soul Society. The little girl barely ate, cried near constantly, and when she did settle down, she was apathetic.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku found himself forever pausing to comfort Nanao Ise, in hopes of seeing the precious child smile even just once. He even picked up where Lisa left off, reading to her, though instead of monthly it became weekly. Slowly Nanao began to heal from the "betrayal" by her big sister figure.

But Shunsui could tell it had left her scarred. As she grew, Nanao transformed from the once nervous, shy, but all-in-all friendly child she had been to an almost cold woman. Nanao became all business, all the time, and Shunsui's heart ached. Still, some days he was able to tease a begrudging smile out of her, and he marked that as an accomplishment.

Deep in his heart, he knew that wherever Lisa was, she would be proud.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, you can look at that one however you want. What'd you think? Constructive criticism welcomed.


	28. Kissing Idiots

A/N: A little drabble that was given the "very YES" approval by The Rish (At least the idea anyway. I hope this works as well.) I hope everyone likes this! And yes, this is set two weeks before Kirio's promotion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Ya really should get to bed, Hiyori." Captain Shinji Hirako eyed the girl who lay beside him on the roof. "Those dark circles under your eyes are goin' ta get worse."

Hiyori growled, but didn't say anything. Instead, she stared up at the starry sky. She'd been thinking about all sorts of things until he interrupted her, and now her train of thought was completely off track. Turning to look at Shinji, she studied him.

"What're ya looking at?" Shinji asked, studying her. When he didn't get an answer, he moved a little closer to her. "Ya like what ya see?" He joked, poking her cheek gently and tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Get your hands offa my face." Hiyori snapped, pushing his hands off of her face forcibly. "I don't even wanna know where those things have been."

"Hmm, someone's distracted." Shinji teased. "Normally you would kick my ass by now."

"Can it, ugly." Hiyori snapped. Not that she meant it; she didn't think Shinji was ugly. She just didn't like being poked and prodded and annoyed. "Just leave me alone." Yes, that's what she needed. To be alone, to be alone without those hands of his poking and pulling at her face and eliciting good shivers all through her body despite the annoying tugging and prodding they were actually doing.

"You gonna make me?" Shinji grinned at her; this was his favorite game to play by far. "What are you gonna do about it?" He leaned over her, and their eyes met.

"I don't kiss idiots." Hiyori huffed, trying to turn away from him, but without any room to do so.

"Let's see 'bout that." Shinji leaned down, kissing her softly.

Hiyori quickly discovered that rumors of fireworks going off in front of your eyes are not true, but she was positive she could feel that kiss all the way in her toes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him for all she was worth.

"See?" Shinji asked when he pulled away just enough to have a little breathing room between them. "You do kiss idiots."

It was likely the one and only time Hiyori would admit she was wrong.

* * *

A/N: I'm so tired, so if you saw any typos, go ahead and review me telling me, ok? And what did you think?


	29. Close

A/N: Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing this. I've had a very long day, especially since I'm having severe trouble with my fiction work, and... Generally I just feel like hell all over. But I'm on a giant YoruSoi kick at the moment, and I wanted to have something to remember it by. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

Soifon had needed a place to stay in the human world, for a short time, she said. But Yoruichi knew better. Of course, Kisuke was letting Soifon stay with them. Would he ever deny anyone? Yoruichi doubted it. The devil himself could be knocking on the door and Kisuke would put the tea on.

Yoruichi found Soifon in the guest room, silent, but awake. A cat plushy lay squished in her arms, but her eyes were wide open. She didn't seem to see Yoruichi at first, and that worried Yoruichi.

"You got kicked out, huh?" Yoruichi plunked herself down next to Soifon, turning towards her on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"L-Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon started, blushing faintly. Then, realizing the meaning behind her words, she looked away. "Nothing happened."

"I'm sure Kisuke will allow you to stay as long as you want." Yoruichi eyed the black cat plushy with a devilish smile. "You and your little friend."

Soifon blushed a little brighter, clearly embarrassed. "I can stay here with you." She said softly, looking up at Yoruichi.

"Yep." Yoruichi grinned at her, eyes sparkling. "We could even pick up where we left off before I left, if you want..." Was she teasing? Soifon couldn't tell and it was killing her.

"You love Kisuke though." Soifon said, and despite her love for Yoruichi it came off as rude and cold. "That's why you left with him and didn't take me with you."

"Someone had to take over for me." Yoruichi gave her a soft smile. "I trusted you with that." Gently, she pulled the cat plushy out from Soifon's arms and dropped it onto her suitcase on the floor. In a flash, Yoruichi was in her cat form, cuddling up to Soifon. "And Kisuke's like my brother. I don't love him quite the way you think I do."

Soifon blushed, looking at the feline in her arms. "We'll pick up where we left off then?" She asked, her eyes alight for the first time in years.

"If you want." Yoruichi gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "But you don't ever have to sleep with that plushy again."

Soifon couldn't help it, her face turned slightly pink again. "Yes..." She murmured, holding Yoruichi close.

Kisuke peeked in at them later, and found both women fast asleep, still cuddled close.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually considering removing this from the collection and turning it into a bigger story, but I just don't know. I've got a lot of YoruSoi on the horizon, (Though not as much as Shiyori...) and turning this into a bigger story could just spell trouble. Anyway, what did you think?


	30. Hope

A/N: I am not competent enough to be doing this. And I have to go to dinner with the family and extended family tomorrow night, so I doubt I'll get much done tomorrow night either. I actually have most of a chapter of TCIC ready, but I can't decide if I hate it or not. I just hope the panic writer's block isn't setting in with my fanfiction too, or you may not see me around for months. Which would be bad. Anyway, here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Shinji's nose was clearly broken and bleeding, he likely had bruises forming all over him, though he didn't have any broken bones this time, at least. Hiyori was panting on the floor, her eyes flashing from hollow eyes to her eyes, back and forth. Shinji knew she had won the round with her inner hollow when she looked at him and the tears started in her eyes. Angrily, she tried to make a break for it, but she fell on the ground again the second she tried to stand.

"Hey, Hiyori." Shinji hugged her close, despite that she was growling. "It's ok, it don't hurt." The growls faded, and Hiyori buried her face in his shirt, shaking all over. She was terrified and they all knew it, and she was the one lagging behind. All the other vizards had beaten their inner hollows, and she was the one that hadn't yet. It was out of control, but Shinji wanted her to not be so scared.

"Don't baby me." Hiyori muttered, but her hands were clenched around his shirt, her every move, every breath begging for him not to let her go, despite that she would never say that. Blood was everywhere, on her hands, trickling out of Shinji's nose, on both their clothes.

"You'll win sooner 'r later." Shinji gave her a grin, trying to ease her nerves. "Until then, I'll take anything you dole out." Without complaining too. He couldn't blame her for something that was so far out of her control. It would be like blaming her for the rain.

"Shut up." Hiyori brushed her sleeve across her face, trying to stop the tears before they fell.

Shinji watched in silence, holding her, holding her together. Bruises would fade, and his nose would heal with time, but would Hiyori ever be able to heal in the same way?

He could hope.

* * *

A/N: a short, sad drabble. I couldn't help wanting to write it. What did you think?


	31. Best Day

A/N: I went TatsuHime picture shopping earlier, and I got to thinking about this drabble. I don't think I covered this topic in great detail before, so I decided I'd try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Tatsuki, how come you never date?" Orihime's question was innocent enough, but Tatsuki struggled with coming up with an answer. How to tell her best friend what she couldn't, that she wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet? How to tell her that she just didn't have any interest in boys, and she didn't want anyone knowing who she really was, so she couldn't date who she actually liked?

"I'm just not interested." Tatsuki laughed. "It probably seems strange to you, when you've been in love with Ichigo for so long."

An odd expression flashed across Orihime's face, but it was gone within seconds. "No one here interests you at all?" The orange-haired girl pressed. "No one here at all?"

Tatsuki had the sudden feeling that she had been ratted out somehow. "Well, yeah, one person. But they... don't like me like that. So I think I'll just focus on school and training and not deal with romance for a while."

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. "Ichigo... he blew me off. Said he didn't love me back." She threw herself at Tatsuki, hugging her tightly. "Did I do something wrong?" Orihime tried to smile, but the tears rolling down her cheeks broke the spell. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"Orihime..." Tatsuki was all-too aware of how close Orihime was to her. On the other hand, telling Orihime that Ichigo seemed to have the hots for that Kuchiki girl wasn't going to help the situation, no matter how true it may be. "Orihime, you're wonderful. Someone is going to love you." She lay back on the grass, letting Orihime cry into the collar of her uniform. "Sometimes..." Tatsuki sighed, did she dare admit anything? Orihime was the best-best friend she'd ever had, but sometimes she did accidentally let things slip. "Sometimes people look for love in all the wrong places." She said finally, rubbing Orihime's back gently.

"Tatsuki, would you love me?" Orihime's question was once again, innocent, but it struck a heavy chord in Tatsuki's heart. Now she had to tell her.

"I do love you, Orihime." She smiled at her. "I love you as more than a best friend." She heard Orihime's breath catch, and she blinked. "Don't let me pressure you into anything, alright?"

Orihime dried her tears, looking at Tatsuki with a smile that while still quavering was genuine. "You don't understand." Orihime chuckled slightly. "I've only ever loved one other person the same way I loved Ichigo." She smiled at Tatsuki, and Tatsuki felt as if her heart might just burst. Could she really mean her? "You." Orihime smiled at her, and Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore. She closed the distance, kissing Orihime full on the lips.

It was a day full of realizations, and love. It was the best day Tatsuki has ever had.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think I'm going to go try and work on Flowering Love for a bit. If I can get three I'll post over there.


	32. Should've Known Better

A/N: Ehh. I didn't plan this one; it just kind of popped into my head, so my apologies if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Lisa studied Rose as he packed his bags. He was going back to soul society, leaving her here with what would soon be a very emotional Mashiro and a very angry Hiyori. She would be stuck here, and for all she could tell, Love might try to make a move on her. She didn't want him to go. Ever. She wanted to push him down on that bed and slam the door and they'd get all tangled up in each other and then maybe he'd stay.

Rose continued to shove things into the duffel bags, attempting to get ready to go. Was he ignoring her? No. He kept throwing her sideways glances. Would that plan even work? Lisa had never tried using sex as a weapon, but it seemed like a good time to try it. She couldn't take him being gone. They'd been together through everything; he'd been there for _everything._ And now he was just going to pack up and leave? She felt so betrayed. Now angry sex sounded good.

Rose zipped his bag and Lisa froze. Damn it, why couldn't she implement her plan? She'd never been a nervous person, but here she was, standing there like a dumbass. What was wrong with her? She wore the pants in this relationship, so why was she freezing like this? Simple. Reality was setting in, and she was panicked. Panicked like she'd never been before. Every other time, she'd had Rose. And now, Rose was going back to Soul Society. He'd have lots of opportunities to cheat or move on and Lisa found her heart pounding wildly. Thank God her face wasn't showing it, but her eyes were likely another story.

"Lisa?" Rose asked, giving her a soft smile. Ducking down, he kissed her, a long, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he added, "See you this weekend."

Lisa felt her face heat up, and she suddenly felt very stupid. "Just go." She huffed, waving him off. Rose laughed, but gave her another kiss before he left.

Lisa really should've known better.

* * *

A/N: Ehh. It's short. Kind of cute, I guess. What'd you think?


	33. Wait

A/N: Something I decided to do from the list, as a drabble for SP. It really wasn't planned to do tonight either, but I've kind of given in to going with the flow right now. My big projects are getting no love lately anyway. It's so weird over here right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. Momo Hinamori's hands came away slimy and wet when she touched her abdomen. It was her blood. And standing before her... was Captain Aizen. Captain Aizen, holding the hilt of the sword buried in her stomach. Captain Aizen had hurt her. Her Aizen had stabbed her so brutally. _

_The in-between place was the worst. There was pain, but it was far off. There were emotions, but they were dulled until Momo couldn't define them. Why? Why had Captain Aizen hurt her?_

* * *

"Momo!" Shuuhei's shocked voice woke her. Momo sat up in a moment of panic, cringing at the soreness in her abdomen. Captain Unohana may have healed what would've killed her otherwise, but her brain kept going back to how it felt to have a blade driven through her by someone she loved. The pain remained. Worry creased Shuuhei's features, but he sat in the chair that Toshiro had pulled so close to her bed.

"I'm ok, Shuuhei." Momo said weakly. She didn't feel ok; she was in pain of every kind, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Lay back down." Shuuhei's words were firm, but loving. Putting one hand against her back, he helped her ease herself back down onto the mattress. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, moving his hand to hold hers instead.

Ah, Shuuhei. Momo couldn't resist being coddled by him every once in a while. He had been there ever since she had tried to help him defeat the hollows in the academy, but unlike Toshiro, the other who had always been there for her, Shuuhei wasn't childish in any aspect. Sometimes, Momo even found herself comparing him to Aizen. It was a stupid comparison to make now, though. "I don't want to talk about it." Momo sighed shakily.

"Whatever you want to do." Shuuhei nodded compliantly. "Just know that I'm here." Momo squeezed his hand in response, knowing full well that he'd have to go back to work soon.

"Thank you." Momo whispered, touching her stomach with her free hand. God, it hurt. It hurt so much and she couldn't tell if it was just in her head. "For waking me up."

"Bad dreams don't deserve any attention." Shuuhei shrugged, but... was he blushing? Momo pulled his hand to her lips, giving his fingers a brush of a kiss. The blush on Shuuhei's face intensified, but he shook his head. "Let's wait until you're healed before we start anything, Momo." Still, he didn't take his hand away from her.

Momo smiled at his honorable decision. But she knew she wasn't going to change her mind. She could wait.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think?


	34. Unfinished Paperwork

A/N: It's late, but I wanted to write some ShuuMo before the night was over. This wasn't exactly planned, but I started listening to "Top Of The World" by The Dixie Chicks and I thought of this. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't make any profit off this.

* * *

Shuuhei sat beside Momo's bed as she dozed in a deep, medication induced slumber. In his lap was some paperwork – untouched as of yet – but his eyes were locked on Momo. She was in her flannel pajamas, and her thickly bandaged abdomen was peeking out from between her pajama top and pants. Shuuhei couldn't stop staring at those bandages.

Did Aizen ever feel any guilt for what he had done to her? Did Aizen have any kind of a conscience? Questions muddled Shuuhei's mind and he set the paperwork aside. He just couldn't get anything done while Momo was hurting. And he knew she was – even in her sleep she let out a whimper every few minutes or so. Whether the pain was physical, emotional, or mental, or maybe a combination, Shuuhei hadn't determined yet. Still, it hurt him every time she made that soft noise. The hell she had to be going through... he couldn't imagine.

Momo shot into a sitting position, letting out a little yelp of pain as she did so. Shuuhei darted over to her bed, gently easing her back down onto the bed. "Careful. You'll break your wound open." When Momo settled a bit, he did pull her pajama shirt up to check for blood seeping through the bandages – not that he hadn't been in that territory of hers anyway, but she was all bandaged from hip to collarbone to keep the pressure on what Captain Unohana said needed to heal on its own. Momo was in no danger of bleeding to death anymore, but Shuuhei couldn't imagine breaking her wound open would do her any good.

"Shuuhei?" Momo murmured. When Shuuhei looked at her, confirmation that he was listening, she added, "Stay right here, please?" Shuuhei nodded, though he didn't want to move away from her ever again. Staying right here, on her bed with her, until she could get back to sleep at least wasn't a big deal.

"Try to rest." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then, as she started to protest, "I know it's hard. I'm right here though." He gently loosened her pigtails a bit. In the first few days of Momo's hospitalization, they had figured out that her normal updo was uncomfortable for her, but Momo had said she didn't want her hair down because then it would get tangled. So she was back to her academy hairdo, at least for now.

"How do you keep it together?" Momo closed her eyes. "You were betrayed too. How do you manage?" Her breaths were beginning to even out, though slowly. With the tranquilizers she was on, she'd be asleep again in ten minutes or less, Shuuhei knew this from experience. Despite that it was medicine induced, Shuuhei couldn't help but be happy that she was getting some rest again.

"You can't control people." Shuuhei touched her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You can only do what makes you happy. And the people who make you happy with the things you do, you can try to make them happy too. But the people who stray? You can't control them. You can try to guide them, but if they won't listen, that's their own fault." He looked away slightly, realizing that his situation with Tosen made his speech hit home with him too. "People are like animals, Momo. Sometimes they can be tamed and sometimes they can't."

"Shuuhei?" Momo asked again, softer this time. She was clearly almost asleep. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Shuuhei, in response, pecked her on the lips once before she drifted off to sleep.

Watching her, he knew one thing. That paperwork was not going to be done any time soon.

* * *

A/N: This one took forever, and I still have a few drabbles I want to do tonight. Those may or may not get done any time soon, it seems. What'd you think?


	35. Sweet Dreams

A/N: This is a couple that I dabbled in unwillingly for a while, and then just went on a... I guess it was like four-hour binge of finding fanart and fanfics and stuff. So yeah, it's getting pretty bad over here. Anyway, I hope you like it! Also, a big thank you to The Rish for the prompt on this one. Anyone have a guess what it was?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit off of this.

* * *

Retsu Unohana slept so little these days, and Isane's visits had become a staple in her time she did have alone in her bedroom. Retsu sat at her desk in her bedroom, trying to finish up the last of her paperwork before she got to bed. But a light tap at the door interrupted her. "Come in." She said softly.

Isane peeked in, her face distraught. "Captain?" She asked, still hesitating to step inside the room, despite that this was her fifth time just that week coming into her Captain's room.

"You can come inside, Isane." Retsu smiled at her. "It's alright." Isane stepped inside, the worry lines in her forehead growing. "What was it about?" Retsu asked, her tone forever as soft as silk.

"Oranges." Isane looked guilty. "I don't know why." Hesitating again, she shut the door behind her and sat on the very edge of Retsu's bed. Retsu really didn't know why the younger girl seemed so uncomfortable in her room; after all, they knew each other quite well.

"I'll be up a while longer, so why don't you just stay here for a while?" Retsu suggested. "You just need to relax to get back to sleep." She knew Isane's sleep patterns better than she knew her own.

"A...Alright." Isane mumbled. "That paperwork isn't due until the 15th is it?" She peered over at the paperwork that Retsu had on her desk. "Why are you working on it now?"

"I want to get it all done, that's all." Retsu threw a smile over her shoulder at her. "I want to get caught up on my paperwork."

"Um... Captain." Isane's head was down again, and across her face was a vibrant pink blush. "You're going to work yourself to death if you don't get some sleep."

"You don't need to worry about me, Isane. I'll fare fine." Retsu smiled at Isane again, trying to be comforting. To be honest, she knew she needed sleep too. Her eyes were fatigued, giving her double vision and feeling dried out. And her brain was fuzzy. The papers before her were beginning to make no sense.

When Isane didn't put up a fight, Retsu glanced back worriedly. The sight before her made her chuckle to herself. Isane had crawled under the covers of Retsu's bed and was sound asleep. Just looking at her made Retsu's eyes want to drift shut. Setting her pen down, She contemplated letting Isane sleep alone and finding somewhere else to sleep, just for the night. But then she let go of her inhibitions – probably from the 5 hours of sleep she'd gotten altogether in the past week – and crawled into bed next to her lieutenant. It probably wasn't right, but they both needed their rest, no matter what anyone else said the next day.

That night, both women had sweet dreams.

* * *

A/N: There will be a second part to this eventually. I don't know when, please don't bug for it. And now I must sleep. I'm falling asleep in my chair. What'd you think?


	36. Bottled Memories

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't been updating lately. I'm doing what I can, I swear. I'm just having such trouble getting _any_ writing done. Original, drabbles/oneshots/stories _anything. _I'm going to try and get my ass in gear soon, because my head WILL explode if I don't get something done. For now, have a GinRan drabble. This was 285 on the list, purely for any reference you may need. (Not that you really do though).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I make no profit from this.

* * *

Rangiku can still remember the sensations, but more so the feelings. The way her shirt felt when Gin helped her out of it, the way that despite all those comments he'd made all the time before, he fumbled with the hooks on her bra. The way sparks lit up in her chest when he kissed her is more vibrant a memory, though.

She remembers his gentleness. She remembers that the window was open, but the curtains were closed, and that the room smelled like leaves. Like fall. That, and a hint of sweat tangled with the scent of fall.

Rangiku, on a good day, can still remember Gin's arms around her, afterwards, the way he held her close and didn't let go. On a bad day, she remembers when his arms finally slipped away. But that's not what she's remembering today. Today she's remembering the feel of Gin's hands on the bare skin of her back, somewhere between calloused and soft. She remembers the feel of worn sheets, the way they felt on her bare hips, her bare chest.

On the best days, she can remember the way Gin whispered in her ear how much he loved her as she fell asleep, but on the worst days, she remembers that he disappeared for a week after that.

But today, Rangiku is alone in her office, drinking from a stashed bottle of sake, and remembering. Just remembering.

* * *

A/N: Um yeah, kind of a change of pace for me. What'd you think?


	37. Class

A/N: First SentaKiyo drabble of mine ever. Tell me what you think, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make ANY profit off of this.

Prompt: Class

Couple: SentaKiyo

* * *

They'd been sent to teach a class at the academy together, in hopes that it would force them to end their bickering.

Things had gone even sourer instead.

"I'm not angry." Captain Ukitake sighed. "But do you really think that you two set a good example for those students?" Sentarou and Kiyone said nothing. After all, what could they say? They'd gotten into an argument in the middle of trying to teach a class of freshmen, and a lesser Captain would've likely demoted them. Sentarou and Kiyone stood there, their heads respectfully bowed. Captain Ukitake sighed, shaking his head. "What was the argument even about?" Sentarou swallowed hard and Kiyone shot him a glare. Their Captain waited patiently, never really having been bothered by the rivalry between his third seats.

"Well..." Sentarou began, taking a deep breath. He wasn't about to lie to his Captain, no matter how embarrassing this was going to be. Kiyone snorted, shaking her head slightly. "Well, Captain," Sentarou tried again, trying to ignore Kiyone. "We were having an argument about your comrades caring for you." He cleared his throat. "As in loving you... like family or otherwise."

Kiyone looked up at Captain Ukitake, just for a moment. "Sentarou was saying that feelings can get in the way of battle... and then..." Sentarou and Kiyone looked at each other. How had it dissolved into an argument about if Sentarou loved Kiyone? Neither of them could even begin to remember.

Captain Ukitake seemed to pick up on where this was going, though. "It's not really that important. Please, work whatever it is out, alright?" He left the room with a slight cough, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't like you very much right now." Kiyone snapped. Why they'd had to have _that _argument, a weekly fixture in their lives at this point, in front of a class of freshmen, she didn't know. It was frustrating that she felt just insecure enough to sometimes instigate it, and to argue when Sentarou tried to prove a point.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." Sentarou huffed. But they stood there in silence, and after a long minute of silence, Sentarou wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, and she wasn't protesting.

It would likely only be a couple hours until the love spats began again, but each argument was fairly harmless, so why did they need to stop? Kiyone spent more than her fair share of time cuddled close to Sentarou, so what was the harm in a little heated debate?

For them? None.

* * *

A/n: To be honest, I don't like this one too much. What did you think though?


	38. Not Letting Go

A/N: A Shiyori with slight Kenshiro! I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make ANY profit off of this.

Prompt: Spoon.

* * *

Kensei and Shinji both ducked as a grapefruit spoon flew through the air. Why Mashiro and Hiyori were fighting this time, they didn't know. What they did know? It needed to stop before it got to real dishware.

"Come on, Shinji, be a man." Kensei muttered. "Go grab your girlfriend." He didn't want to admit that he really didn't want to intervene either.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Shinji growled. "Yer girlfriend probably antagonized mine, so _you_ go get _yours._" He ducked a fork. Well, at least they hadn't proceeded to knives yet.

"On three, idiot." Kensei huffed, opening the kitchen door the rest of the way. "One, two... three!" Shinji and Kensei darted into the kitchen, each grabbing their respective girlfriend.

"What's the problem here?" Shinji asked, having considerably more trouble restraining Hiyori than Kensei was with Mashiro. Kensei's eyes said not to ask, just to get Hiyori the hell out of the kitchen before all hell broke loose and they did get to throwing knives.

"I ain't a wuss!" Hiyori was kicking and screaming, but Shinji had a good grip on her. "_Yer_ a brat, Mashiro!" Suddenly, Kensei was struggling to keep a hold on Mashiro.

"Get her _out_ of here, Shinji!" Kensei hissed, fighting to keep a grip on Mashiro.

"C'mon, Hiyori, you don't need ta be here any longer." Shinji did his best to effectively carry and restrain Hiyori all the way out of the room, but Hiyori was not being agreeable about this. On one hand, she'd taken up not being so violent with Shinji when they had started going out, but on the other, she was too riled up for anyone's good. Shinji tried to endure the thrashing bundle in his arms, and finally got her into another room. Shutting the bedroom door behind them, he set her on her feet and blocked the door. "Why were ya fightin' with Mashiro?" Shinji, despite proper reasoning, got down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Ya always fight with Mashiro, I know. But it ain't ever _that _bad." Hiyori said nothing, just stared Shinji down. Whatever it was, she obviously didn't feel like sharing it. "How bad was it?" Shinji pressed.

"She said that I'm a wuss." Hiyori began slowly. "'Cause I won't have sex with ya. And that ya ain't gonna stay with a wuss."

Oh. Oh, Good God. Shinji had no doubt that Mashiro had to have already been provoked to deal that card, but that... he didn't have time to deal with that right now. Pulling Hiyori close, he kissed the top of her head. "Ya know that ain't true." He said softly. "Ya know I wouldn't leave you over something that small." He felt a shudder run through Hiyori's body, and he knew she still wasn't sure. "Hiyori, how long have we been together?" He pushed her back just a bit; to make sure he could have eye contact with her.

"Six months, dumbass. Ain't ya keepin' track?" Hiyori raised an eyebrow at him, obviously trying very hard to keep her cool.

"Six months." Shinji said calmly, trying to dodge the bullet that she was trying to pick a fight with him with. "Have I ever tried ta pressure ya into havin' sex with me?"

Hiyori said nothing, but she looked away from him. No words were exchanged after that, but Shinji gathered her up in his arms, and she was no longer kicking and thrashing. He sat on the edge of his bed, silent, and just held her. He wasn't about to make her apologize to Mashiro, not after that blow Mashiro had dealt, though Hiyori had likely said something equally as bad to start it. Instead, he'd just sit here and hold her a while, let her figure out things on her own. But he wasn't about to let go.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	39. Parenthood

A/N: A special little family type fic for my good friend, The Rish (Who gave me most of these prompts by the way, Thank you The Rish!)! I hope everyone (Especially The Rish) enjoys this! Also, it doesn't have any pairings actually in this. There is mention of an old lover, but other than that, it's a family drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit off of this.

* * *

Parenthood was not something Kenpachi Zaraki had ever planned for. But when he found that little girl, all alone, likely the second person ever to not have feared him, he knew it was fate. He was supposed to be a Dad to her, whether he knew what he was doing or not.

The first few weeks were the hardest, if only for the reason that maybe he was trying too hard and that child wanted to be the boss. Yachiru, he had decided. That would be her name. She reminded him desperately of that person he had loved, wanting to be the boss, never ever afraid of him.

It took about two months, but they adjusted. Yachiru Kusajishi (Named after the district he found her in – she needed to be her own person and not have his last name) blossomed, and she finally fit right into the Eleventh. She wouldn't take shit from anyone, even Ikkaku. Even Kenpachi.

With some time, everyone in the Eleventh came to love the little girl – even if begrudgingly. Ikkaku even became just as much of a parent to Yachiru as Kenpachi; even if he did get annoyed with Yachiru frequently, he did help take care of her.

All in all, while parenthood wasn't something Kenpachi Zaraki had ever planned, it had worked out much better than he ever thought it could've.

* * *

A/N: Short. It's a drabble. What'd you think?


	40. Try To Be Good Enough

A/N: A special RenHime for The Rish. I hope everyone else enjoys it too!

Prompt: Try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this. Ever.

Couple: RenHime

Warnings: ANGST WARNING. You have been forewarned.

* * *

Orihime sat in soul society, Renji's arms around her. The orange-haired girl was a quivering mess at best, and she kept looking up at the tattooed man with wide eyes. Not a word was spoken, and they were alone in a small area of Rukongai. Renji didn't know the whole story, just that apparently Ichigo – or rather, Hollow Ichigo, as he had heard a little about – had gotten out of control, and well, Orihime hadn't made it. He didn't know if Orihime would ever be the same after being killed by Ichigo, but damn it, he could do his best to try to get her back. He'd do everything in his power.

"Renji..." Orihime murmured, slowly wrapping an arm around his neck. It was the first contact she'd made on purpose since he found her. Renji tightened his hold on her just a bit, trying to compensate for what she had lost. His heart was broken that she was dead, but he'd make sure he took care of her now. If he had any say in it, Ichigo wouldn't be allowed around her ever again.

But right now, here Orihime was, in his arms, slowly trying to pull herself together. She could work on that for now, and he'd do everything in his power to help her. He just hoped that everything in his power would be good enough.

* * *

A/n: Very, very angsty. I did warn you. What'd you think?


	41. Ok With This

A/N: A cute little Shiyori. Oh, I wish this could happen.

Prompt: Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I make no profit from this. Ever.

Couple: Shiyori

* * *

Upon her return to soul society, Hiyori Sarugaki knew where she wanted to go. The fifth division- she found it with fair ease. She was even still able to figure out where the Captain's office was. But the door was shut, and for some reason Hiyori couldn't force herself to whip it open and storm in there like hell on heels, like she'd wanted to. She just stood there, glaring at the door.

What was wrong with her? She stood there, trying to dig deep and realize why she couldn't just walk in there. That was _her boyfriend_, in that office. So why couldn't she just go inside?

Soon, she realized the answer was all too simple. She was worried he'd moved on. After all, she was no catch – there were lots of prettier, curvier girls here. She hadn't been able to keep him on that short leash when he had moved back here, after all. For all she knew, he could be screwing some girl on his desk right now. Embarrassed at her insecurity, she tensed up a little. What would she do if he had moved on? A tap on the shoulder made her turn in a jerky, unplanned movement.

"Hey, you're Hiyori Sarugaki, right?" A dark haired girl gave her a sweet smile. "Captain Hirako has been waiting for you! Go right in, don't worry about interrupting him."

Hiyori gave her a glare, but the girl was clearly immune. Hiyori turned and whipped the door open, walking in and slamming it in the girl's face. Maybe that would dampen her cheery attitude.

Shinji grinned at her lazily. "Glad ta see ya made it here alright." Either he didn't care about the others or just didn't feel like small talk. He took agonizingly slow steps over to Hiyori, and then scooped her up. Hiyori vehemently hated being carried, but she decided she'd give him a get out of jail free card this once. _Just_ this once. "What division ya in?"

"That's up fer debate." Hiyori huffed and leaned against him. She'd missed him more than anything, and for once she wasn't minding being held as much. Actually, for once, she kind of liked it.

"I think I can work somethin' out." Shinji laughed, locking the door. Clearly, his alone time with Hiyori was more important than any interruptions.

And Hiyori... was actually ok with this.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my day, just a reminder.


	42. Baby Book

A/N: Another for The Rish (Pre-approved by her).

Prompt: Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; I make no profit off this.

* * *

Mashiro sat, leaning over the book – her son's baby book. Pictures of Yoh Muguruma cluttered up the album, pictures of years gone past. Mashiro's eyes became just the least bit teary as she slowly flipped through the very full baby book. Kensei leaned over her shoulder, not one to miss out on this.

"It's not like you're really losing him." Kensei said after a moment. "Just because he's becoming a soul reaper doesn't mean you've lost him, Mashiro." Mashiro closed the album and set it aside, and despite her caring touch, a few pictures fluttered out of it. One, the day Yoh was born, two, his third birthday, and three, Yoh doing some pre-Shino Academy training with his father, Kensei.

"He's moving out. He's getting a job." Mashiro pouted. "Kensei, can we have another baby?"

Oh, this was going to be a long conversation at best. "Do you remember how much work a baby is, Mashiro?" He wasn't arguing, not really. Just reminding her. "How many sleepless nights we had?" Not that he had minded all that much. Kensei had loved being a Father. After years with Mashiro, he had grown to love the feeling of being needed. As much as he fussed and argued with his wife, he loved that she needed him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Mashiro tipped her head to the side, looking a lot like a cocker spaniel puppy. "You're not putting up a very good fight, stupid Kensei." She teased, though a grin was creeping over her face. Pressing, she tried again, "Can we have another baby?"

Kensei wanted to say they'd talk about this in the morning, but he knew neither of their minds would be changed in the morning. "Yeah." He carefully picked up Yoh's baby book, inserting the pictures in enough that they wouldn't fly out again.

It took a while for Mashiro to get pregnant, but nearly ten and a half months later, their daughter, Riku Muguruma, was born.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?


	43. Lost

A/N: Angsty in the beginning, middle/end is happier.

Prompt: Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Couple: ShuuMo

* * *

Momo was lost.

Shuuhei couldn't believe it. How had she been defeated so easily? He only knew what he'd been told, and that was that Momo hadn't made it. He stood in the Fourth, watching other members of the Fifth coming in on stretchers, and a lucky few by foot. Captain Hirako stood beside Shuuhei, his hand on his shoulder. Silence was a painful, but welcome friend.

The front door to the Fourth slammed open and someone – some unknown soul reaper, Shuuhei didn't recognize her – was half dragging Momo's body. Various wounds across Momo's body were still bleeding... Wait. Shuuhei's mind was still processing that bleeding wounds meant beating heart when he grabbed Momo from the soul reaper, not saying anything but giving a look that he hoped would suffice, and ran her directly into the ER. She had to be alright, she had to.

Nearly two hours later, Shuuhei sat beside Momo's bedside for the third time in too short a time. Two times it had been Aizen's fault, and this time he didn't know whom to blame. At the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to know that Momo would be alright. He regretted ever believing anyone – even Captain Hirako's word - that she hadn't made it. How had anyone mistaken a still bleeding comrade for a dead one?

"She ain't gonna die on ya." Captain Hirako stood in the doorway, blocking anyone but medical personnel from entering. His eyes looked far off, but he gave Shuuhei a grin anyway. "She ain't ever gonna leave ya." When Momo slowly began to stir, Shinji clapped Shuuhei on the shoulder and promptly left, clicking the door shut behind him.

Shuuhei didn't want to know what had happened, he didn't want to hear how Momo had nearly died. Instead, he just leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're alright."

When Momo gave him a genuine, but tired smile, he knew he hadn't lost her after all.

* * *

A/N: Another prompt from The Rish, here. Did you like it?


	44. Corrections

A/N: Thanks again to The Rish for the prompt! (I keep forgetting to thank her...)

Prompt: Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Couple: SentaKiyo

* * *

Her eyes were _gray _not _blue,_ Sentarou had been told by his friend multiple times. Kiyone hated it whenever someone said that her eyes were _blue. _They were _gray._

Whenever Sentarou commented on her _blonde_ hair, he was immediately corrected. It was _dark blonde_, not _blonde. _Kiyone insisted she was no bleach-blonde blue-eyed beach bunny. She was a girl, with a job, whose hair just happened to be _dark blonde, _and her eyes just happened to be _gray._

Sentarou didn't really understand what the big deal was. So maybe her eyes were _gray_. What would be so bad about them if they were _blue_? It wouldn't change _her,_ right? And even if her hair had been _blonde_ instead of _dark_ _blonde_, what would the real difference be? Why did she have to fuss and fight over such little things? Women, he'd never understand them.

But he supposed he would have to get used to it. After all, they were getting married in a month.

* * *

A/N: A really short one, but I like it anyway. What about you?


	45. Can't Let Go

A/N: A particularly angsty one. Thank you to The Rish for the prompt!

Prompt: Can't

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't make profit off this.

Couple: RenHime.

Warnings: Someone dies.

* * *

_"I can't, Renji. You need to understand..." A cough, a wheeze. Byakuya was looking at her with deeply saddened eyes. Even the king of cool couldn't pull the reins on his emotions this time. Rukia shook her head. Byakuya had informed Renji earlier that day, that Rukia had come down with whatever Hisana had, years ago, and that there was little hope for her. Byakuya had said the best they could do for her now was be with her._

_Renji spent the next week barely leaving her bedside. Byakuya barely left either, and the sixth was in shambles. And at the end of the week...Rukia was gone._

_"_Are you sure you're alright?" Orihime asked, putting her hand on Renji's on the railing of the footbridge over the Kuchiki Koi pond. Orihime's visits had turned from rare to frequent after Rukia's death, and she seemed to be coming just to check on him. Renji appreciated the check-ins more than anything, but then again, she shouldn't have to. Especially when she looked like she'd been crying hard every time she came to see him.

"I can't... even begin to let her go." Renji plunked himself down on the bridge, staring at the one Koi left in the pond. Byakuya hadn't seemed to care to replace them. Then again, Byakuya hadn't been focusing very well either. He'd even gave Renji a key, let him come and go as he pleased. Even Byakuya Kuchiki seemed to need someone to wordlessly wallow with sometimes. Orihime said nothing for a moment, and then she sat in front of him, holding his hands. Her small hands trying to hold Renji's... Renji couldn't bear it. He wrapped his hands around hers, giving them a little squeeze.

"It's... it's alright to be upset." Orihime said softly. She presented him with a sad smile, and the tears started to drip down off her face. "I don't want to think that she's gone either. But it's alright to be upset or sad. It'll make you feel better in the long run if you let it out." Orihime gave him that sad smile again. Renji couldn't take it anymore, he gathered her up in his arms and just held her. He could let a few tears out, and he would, after all, no one was looking.

For now, he couldn't let Rukia go. But for now, he wouldn't let Orihime go either.

* * *

A/N: I don't like this one too much.


	46. Good Things

A/N: My first KenUno ever. Also for The Rish (She prompted me for this too)!

Prompt: Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off this.

Couple: KenUno

* * *

Kenpachi had not wanted to agree to this. Yachiru's little matchmaking service? No. But as usual, his adoptive daughter ended up getting her way. But when Kenpachi saw whom Yachiru had chosen as his date... well, he decided not to argue so much.

"_Wait, just wait, Kenny." _Yachiru had told him. _"You'll like her. You_ will._"_

And when he found out his date was Retsu Unohana... he stopped fighting it. One date turned into three, then five, and suddenly it was normal to be dating Retsu. Kenpachi was getting odd looks from his subordinates, but a glare usually sent even Ikkaku scurrying.

Three months of dating Retsu turned into a year. He found that she wasn't afraid of him, unlike so many others, and that she seemed to love Yachiru like any Mother would love their daughter. Kenpachi realized that this was what people called a real family – not the ones that you were born with, but the ones you chose.

It all happened in a blur, Kenpachi managed to get Retsu's ring size from her lieutenant, and he got her a ring. It felt odd to him, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't lose her just because a proposal was out of his comfort zone.

He waited impatiently, ring in one hand, and she said yes. It was then that Kenpachi understood the saying that good things come to those who wait.

* * *

A/N: Anyone like it?


	47. Spring

A/N: I'm just... so into GinRan lately.

Prompt: Grass

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off this.

Couple: GinRan

* * *

"Ran-chan..." The very familiar voice said in her ear. "Ran-chan. Look outside." Rangiku opened her eyes slowly, shivering in the chilly room. "C'mon." Gin tugged on her arm to get her to come over to the window. Rangiku wanted to fuss or argue, but Gin was holding her hand, so she could be pleasant for at least a few minutes for him. When she got to the window, she realized exactly why he was pestering her to come look.

Spring had finally sprung. Most of the snow had melted, and then the grass was bright green. The sun shone brightly, and when Rangiku's eyes lit up, Gin grinned at her. "It's spring." She said softly.

Gin squeezed her hand gently, smiling and Rangiku leaned her head on his shoulder. She never knew how long he would stay, or when he'd be leaving again, but right now, she had this. And right now, she was happy.

* * *

A/N: As I said, I'm very into GinRan right now, but I have a fear I can't write it. Which appears to be irrational to people who see my writing before it goes up. Any comments on that?


	48. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, and I make no profit from this. (Though reviews are greatly appreciated!)

Prompt: Promise

Couple: ShuuMo

* * *

It was nothing special, really.

It wasn't all the diamonds and riches he had wanted to give her. Just a small diamond set in a ring. It wasn't perfect. He'd wanted to give her so much more, but things had happened.

Shuuhei was terrified to go down on one knee and show her the ring, terrified Momo would say no. But instead her eyes lit up and she screamed her _yes_ so loud that everyone who wasn't already watching had to turn and look.

It wasn't anything special, Shuuhei had thought. But to Momo, it was everything. It was a promise, and every loving thought and word that had been put into the creation of that ring, it meant everything to her.


	49. Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (If I did there would be a LOT more canon couples.) I make absolutely no profit off of this.

Prompt: Will

Couple: Shiyori

* * *

Will.

Will to live.

Shinji was contemplating this deeply as he tucked Hiyori in – she wasn't awake yet, despite that Retsu had healed all of her injuries. Her breaths were slow and deep, and her face was calm, something that contrasted with the blood on her clothes.

Shinji wrapped both his hands around one of hers, something that Hiyori wouldn't allow once she was awake. "Yer an idiot." He said softly, kissing her palm. He knew he wouldn't be leaving her bedside any time soon, food and water be damned. He needed to know she was alright, to have this delicate hand yanked away from him. Masochism, probably, but he wanted her to yell at him. He felt like that would be the only possible thing to make him feel better. He had let her get hurt. He needed to know that it hadn't ruined her, more than he needed air or food or water.

Slowly, Hiyori's eyes opened. Shinji mentally thanked any God that could exist or would be listening, then squeezed her hand gently. "Ya scared me." He laughed a bit, trying not to seem so emotional about the whole thing. If he was being totally honest, he felt like crying. But if he did that, Hiyori would lose the already minimum amount of respect she had for him.

Hiyori refused to look at him, but she gave a slight nod. "Yeah." She murmured. "I scared myself too." She didn't yank her hand away from him, and Shinji ground his teeth to keep from crying. If this was the Hiyori that he would know from now on, he wasn't going to accept the invite to return to soul society. No, he'd be here every night, trying to get his Hiyori back.


	50. Family

A/N: AHA. Finally. This is a sequel drabble to "Good Things", my first KenUno drabble. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or make any profit off this. Or own a unicorn. I think we've got the picture now.

Prompt: Family

Couple: KenUno (Or Kenhana, as I used to call it.)

* * *

Kenpachi and Retsu had been married for a good six months before Yachiru started in on them.

She wanted a little brother or sister.

Retsu admitted that, no, she wasn't opposed, but Kenpachi was on the fence. He'd never been around _babies. _Even Yachiru hadn't really been a _baby_ when he adopted her. Yachiru tried to play boss, but Kenpachi just wasn't listening. Yachiru resulted quickly to sulking and shooting glares at him whenever he walked into a room. But Kenpachi wasn't budging.

There were a lot of closed-door discussions between Retsu and Kenpachi on the matter. Kenpachi wasn't sure, so each one went a grand nowhere.

But when Yumichika had a baby with some woman – whom, Kenpachi didn't know or care – and Yumichika let him hold the little girl, both Retsu and Yachiru could tell he was melting. The little Ayasegawa girl had clearly taken to him as well, giggling and gurgling the whole time she was in Kenpachi's arms.

As soon as Yumichika had taken his daughter and his leave, Kenpachi had another closed-door discussion with Retsu.

Roughly nine months later, their twins were born.

Their family was complete.


	51. Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

* * *

Outside, the blizzard conditions howled and breathed tiny snowflakes, crowding the air and making it nearly impossible to see. Nanao stood at the window, her hands pressed to the glass. She'd have to wipe the prints off the window later; she couldn't stand to leave them there for long. But for now, the wonder of so much snow at once – Soul Society rarely had blizzard conditions – and her nerves of being trapped in here with Captain Shunsui were a bit much.

The paperwork was done, had been for hours. It was likely the first time she'd actually gotten him to do more than a few sheets at once. He'd actually worked peacefully for more than a few hours. Then again, what else was there to do, really? Still, it wasn't bad to be trapped in here with Captain Shunsui; after all, they had been dating for more than eight months. Still, even _if_ they ended up getting married, work was work, and play was play. Nanao preferred to keep them strictly separate, though Shunsui had pestered her into calling him "Captain Shunsui" as opposed to "Captain Kyouraku". Though, outside the office, he became Shunsui. Just Shunsui. Pet names had never really appealed to her, but after years of being called it, his pet name for her, "Nanao-chan", said with a singsong tone and a sparkle in his eye, was growing on her.

Without turning, she felt Shunsui approach her. Strong arms encircled her middle, and she smiled a bit. Why did she feel so on edge today? It was a stupid thing to feel, unreasonable, even. Frowning, she felt something square in Shunsui's hand. What was he holding? Nanao squirmed a bit, trying to get a better look. Slowly, Shunsui opened the small box and held it a little closer to her eye level. A diamond ring flashed at her.

"Marry me, Nanao." He said softly, right into her ear. Nanao blinked, realizing that maybe, on some level, she had known this was coming. But she knew her answer.

Turning, she pulled him down for a kiss before looking into his eyes and trying to remain calm. She felt a little faint, so if she could keep calm, maybe she wouldn't pass out. "Yes." She smiled softly, kissing him again.

Outside, the snowstorm intensified, a vast contrast to the warm scene inside. But right then, Nanao couldn't care less if she was stuck in the office all weekend. Nestling up to Shunsui, she held one of his hands in hers, squeezed it tightly, and held back a crazy happy giggle. She did have some boundaries.

That said, nobody watched the snow in that office after that. At least, not that night.


	52. Mutual

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

* * *

Orihime couldn't understand her own feelings anymore. Not in the least bit. Gods, she didn't even have a handle on them anymore. Ever since she came back from Hueco Muendo, she found herself flying off the handle all the time. Tears, tears, tears and she hated it. She hated bringing people down with her. Tatsuki was the only one who could try to offer any kind of comfort, and Orihime could tell frustration was brewing inside her, not knowing what to do. All the hugs and pep talks in the world weren't helping.

And then Renji was sent to patrol Karakura Town again. Orihime found herself sleeping at odd hours, just to be around him as much as she could. When he patrolled at night, she was up all night with him. She didn't mind being a sidekick.

And when she flew off the handle in front of him, he would just grab her and hold her until it was over. Why couldn't Ichigo do that? Ichigo always got awkward and then Tatsuki was forced to take over. Orihime found out, strangely, that Renji smelled like cologne. She also found herself falling way too hard.

But who was she to judge her heart's decisions? Renji could make her laugh, and he held her when she cried. This was important to her, immensely important. And she didn't feel the least bit guilty breaking down in front of him, not at all. Being with him was like floating on a cloud, a cloud with no number that held no worries or fears, just her and him.

When she invited him into her house for the night, one of the few nights he was off, things started off awkward. But they were both happy to have each other's company, and somehow, they ended up in the same bed, just cuddling and enjoying the feel of safety.

Orihime knew then, this was not the kind of relationship she had to fear rejection with. Renji was not Ichigo.

This was special. It was mutual.


	53. Hoping For Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

A/N: This is what happens when I'm drop-dead tired and don't want to go to sleep apparently.

* * *

Orihime jolted awake, sweat coating her body. Just a dream, she assured herself. It was over... it had been over for years. It was probably a stupid thing to have nightmares over what happened to her when she was 15 – being that she had officially turned 22 last week – but she couldn't help it. Trying her hardest not to wake her red-haired, tattooed husband, she cuddled up close to him, trying to quell the shaking. Renji was a hard sleeper these days, but his arm went over her automatically. Orihime took solace in the strong chest, bare beneath her fingertips save for all the tattoos, and the muscled arm lying over her protectively. Safe. She was _safe._ How had she been unable to convince herself of that for all these years?

She wished it had never happened, the kidnapping, everything. She could wish as hard as she could, but it would never really go away. She feared what would happen in the future – would this get worse? She wanted children, and she didn't want to scare them with her behavior. It wasn't that Renji had told her she couldn't seek professional help – he even offered to go with her to the Fourth to get therapy, if she wanted – but Orihime didn't like the way that the idea made her feel. She'd made it through so much without needing a therapist, and going to one now, even just the idea... it made her feel helpless and scared.

But for now, it was two in the morning. Right now, she was going to get as close as she could to Renji, bury her face in his hair, and try to get some more sleep before work.

She would definitely be wishing for sweet dreams.


	54. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

A/N: I should be asleep. I straight up refuse.

* * *

Yoruichi was sleeping peacefully, and Soifon was all too happy to have the pleasure of watching her. Right now it didn't matter that Soifon had to go back to Soul Society Sunday night. It didn't matter that they were in Kisuke Urahara's house, or that Soifon could hear those children running up and down the halls. It just mattered that Soifon was there, with Yoruichi.

Tentatively, Soifon touched the nearly imperceptible scar on Yoruichi's cheek. Where Soifon herself had cut her, had hurt her. Brushing her lips over the scar lightly, as if it could still hurt, Soifon snuggled close to Yoruichi.

She had hurt her, and Soifon wondered if she could ever really forgive herself for that. But for now, she'd just lay here, cuddle and watch her. It was a luxury she didn't have often enough.

And if she didn't make it back to work on time Monday morning, Omaeda could shut his face. This... this quality time was everything to Soifon.


	55. Ease

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Thanks go to The Rish for the prompt! "Ease"

* * *

Despite everything that was happening, and would happen, all Gin wanted was to put Rangiku's mind at ease. He'd done his best to please her as of lately, doing everything with her, letting her get away with anything, even spending nearly every night with her.

That's why he was here, his arm draped over the pale skin of her stomach. Both of them naked, a reminder of the night's events, Gin was holding her close. Soon, he'd have to leave; soon he wouldn't have her anymore. This fact alone was more painful than any physical wound. Sweeping her hair off the back of her neck, he laid a kiss there; Rangiku shivered but didn't wake up, and Gin wondered if he was trying to make himself feel better with all this pampering of Rangiku, not Rangiku herself.

"You'll be alright." He whispered, and then wondered, exactly whose mind was he trying to put at ease?


	56. Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Thanks go to The Rish for the prompt! "Bear"

* * *

"I ain't a li'l kid!" Hiyori snapped, tossing the teddy bear across the room. She had her angry face on, but her sandals were out of her reach, so Shinji tried not to worry.

"Really? 'Cause that's what yer actin' like ya are." Shinji picked the bear up and set it on Hiyori's pillow. "I just want ya ta have a reminder that I'll always return to ya." Shinji leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Ya better." Hiyori muttered, still managing to look cross.

"Every weekend." Shinji grinned. "But fer the week, Mr. Bear'll keep ya company, alright?" Hiyori didn't respond, instead she threw herself down onto her bed, staring at the bear. "Be good while I'm gone, alright?" Shinji kissed her briefly.

"I'm more worried about who'll keep _you_ in line." Hiyori muttered.

"I'm sure someone will." Shinji chuckled. "If not, I'll come 'n get ya." Hiyori glanced at the bear, then at him.

"She." She mumbled.

Shinji blinked, but all he could come up with was a not so articulate, "Huh?"

"The bear's a she." Hiyori muttered. "Ms. Bear. Don't call 'er Mr. Bear." Shinji grinned, as Mashiro might say, _victory!_

"Alright. Ms. Bear will stay with Ms. Hiyori 'n keep her company while I'm gone. Sound good?" Hiyori smirked a little and nodded. Shinji stole one more kiss before he slipped out of the vizard warehouse.


	57. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Thanks go to The Rish for the prompt! "Peace"

* * *

Peace. For the first time all day, Captain Retsu Unohana had some quiet time and the chance to have a nice warm drink. Her shift was over; she'd only be called back if there were an emergency at hand. Sitting on the edge of her bed, in her room, she tried to enjoy the silence.

Setting her tea on her desk, she started to get her pajamas together; every good doctor needs their rest, and it was just about time for her to go to sleep. Feeling a familiar energy signature outside her door, and then hearing the knock, she pulled her pajamas on quickly and opened the door. Kenpachi stood there, holding a feverish, yet asleep, Yachiru.

Retsu pulled her work clothes on over her pajamas and stepped out into the hall. "What are her symptoms?" She silently led her boyfriend down the hall as he rattled off things like fever, severe congestion, and severe fatigue. Retsu got Yachiru settled, recognizing the symptoms all too well – the flu. She hooked the pink haired heavy-sleeper up to some IV fluids and willingly sacrificed her sleep to stay up with Kenpachi.

Kenpachi worried beside her, and Retsu leaned on him slightly, and peace was long gone, but right now, they had each other.


	58. January Maybes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Prompt: January.

Thanks go to The Rish for the prompt!

* * *

It was mid-January; snowflakes drifted down from the steely sky, and the wind howled. Toshiro had told Shuuhei that he needed his help, and so Shuuhei was here, and now he knew why. Momo sat on the front step of the Fifth, shivering and staring at the snowflakes that had gathered on the bottom step. She seemed to be in quite the rare mood, for her anyway, and upon realizing that she wasn't wearing a coat, Shuuhei stripped off his and zipped it around her.

"Why... do you think Aizen didn't love me?" Momo asked softly as she leaned down and wrote S.A. in the snow on the bottom step. "Was... was I not pretty enough? Was I not useful enough?" She shivered, even under Shuuhei's thick coat, and Shuuhei didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Shuuhei whispered. Damn, it was cold. "He just didn't care about you the way other people do. Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru and I, we love you. Aizen, he didn't." Shuuhei paused for a moment, here. "I know it's hard. When you care for someone, it's hard to let it go. But there's all kinds of people here who love you and want you to be happy, and we're here for you anytime you need us."

"I just..." Momo bit her lip, tears budding in her eyes. "Let's go inside. I'm sorry, I bet you're cold." Fumbling with her arms trapped inside the coat, she finally unzipped it and handed it back. "It's warm in here, come on." She offered Shuuhei a halfhearted smile, and then headed up the steps.

Once inside, Shuuhei took her hand and headed for the lieutenant's quarters. He let her go inside first, offering the notion that she should get changed into something dry and warm, but he waited outside the door.

"Did you really mean that, Shuuhei?" Momo's voice was muffled as she changed into dry clothes. "That you love me?"

"Yeah." Shuuhei tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but it was. He loved her more than the sun, moon and the stars, and he'd give anything to help her pain go away.

"Ok, I'm decent." Momo opened the door and let him inside. Her smile was still weak, though it was just a bit brighter now. "Shuuhei, do you mean... you _love_ me?" Her voice was tiny and unsure, but she was staring into his eyes.

Shuuhei ducked down to kiss her softly. "Momo, I love you." He smiled, though it was shaky. "Does that answer your question?"

Momo blushed. "I... I think I could love you too." She hugged him gently, hiding her face against his shirt. "You're so important to me, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei smiled, he wasn't at all insulted that she _could _love him. He understood, and he was fine with a relationship that would have to be built up. But Momo's hands were still cold, the chill seeping through the back of his shirt. "You're still cold. Let's get you warmed up." Shuuhei scooped her up and tucked her into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Momo looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes, and eventually Shuuhei ditched his boots and crawled into bed with her, just to cuddle and get her warmed up.

He loved her, and he could settle for a _we'll work on it._ It wasn't a no, but it was a chance.


	59. Reverie

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit off of this.

Prompt: Reverie

Thanks go to The Rish for the prompt!

* * *

_Once again, they're together. Rangiku can't keep from cuddling Gin, from kissing him, from running her hands over him to know that he's there, that he's real. He's offering her a dried persimmon and he's holding her, saying he'll never let go; that what he did was a mistake. Rangiku's kissing him, despite how angry and upset she was with him, she forgives him. She'll always forgive him, because she loves him. She's always loved him, and always will, no matter how many stupid choices he makes. He eases her back onto her bed and-_

A slamming door snaps Rangiku Matsumoto from her reverie. It's not real; it'll never be real. Gin is gone. Tears bud in her eyes and she slips out of the room without checking the clock or even finding her Captain to ask for a break. She's had enough and she needs a break, somewhere to lie down and be away from the world.

Gin Ichimaru was an idiot for doing what he did, she knew this. But she'd loved that idiot more than life itself. Losing him again had hurt more than being crushed by Ayon.

Escaping to her room, she finds herself alone, and she can't decide whether that's what she wanted, or if she hates this more than the office.

Either way, she's not going back to work now.


End file.
